The Power of Three
by silverlily
Summary: Henry receives a haunting message that warns him of evil that is arriving. However, he is unable to mention it. Can Takato and Rika learn to work together before it's too late? (Rukato) *COMPLETED!!!*
1. Meddling with Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, blahblahblah... don't sue me.   
My very first Season 3 fanfic! Hmmm... in fact, the last time I wrote a fanfic was about 6-7 months ago. Hope I haven't gotten rusty. Enjoy!  
  
The Power of Three  
Chapter 1: Meddling with Dreams  
  
In the world, there is darkness and light. When fear mixes with the light, it begins to fade and drain away. As the sun disappears behind the horizon, three young teens, known as digimon tamers, rests peacefully at their home without a single realization of the power that is yet to come.  
  
Somewhere, unseen in the shadows of night, a digimon sits impatiently awaiting news from his subjects. Soon, a small winged creature dashes into the and politely bows.   
  
"Sir, I have found them." Said the small winged creature.  
  
"How many are there, Vilemon?" The dark digimon shouted impatiently.  
  
"Three, your evilness. They all possess the power to make their partner digimon digivolve."   
  
"Where are they located?"   
  
"A city not far from here. I believe it was called Shinjuku."   
  
"Very well." Vilemon looked at his master as the digimon got up from the throne. The cloaked digimon strode over to a circle where markings were found all around it. With a wave of his hand, the circle opened up to reveal an image of three children, fast asleep.   
  
"So this is where they have been this entire time." The digimon scowled. "Lowly scums and their loyal digimon. It was the digimon that so strongly turned their backs on the fellow creatures they shared the land with. Cowards! Not only did they decide to escape the digital world and join forces with those human, but it was they that banished me from the real world, by blocking the gates from evil! We, the digimon, could have ruled both worlds, and I... yes, I could have ruled them all!" His fist glowed darkly and a long staff appeared. He smirked evilly. "But my loyal and powerful subjects have slowly begun to wear down the barrier. Few have actually begun to succeed in entering the real world!"  
  
"B... but... But sir! I have been faithful to you through out the entire time! I am powerful! And I am willing to aide you into entirely shattering the barrier!" Cried Vilemon.  
  
"SILENCE! You are no match in power to my other allies!" The digimon yelled, but turned to images in the water and smirked again. "My time will come soon. With these three out of the way, I will have no worries about anyone! Beware, my foolish enemies. You can not block out the powers of darkness for much longer... My time is drawing nearing, and then, shall you all feel the full wrath of DAEMON!"  
  
Daemon waved his staff over the water. Images of two people disappeared leaving a blue-hair boy in the water.   
  
"This boy appears vulnerable." Daemon said. "Perfect type for fear to take over. What is his name?"  
  
"Henry Wong, your evilness." Muttered Vilemon.   
  
"Yes, he will do. The other two will be harder. Their digimon seems more capable of fighting." Daemon glanced over to where his servant stood. "What are the names of the other two? The ones that own the larger digimon?"  
  
"Takato Matsuki and Rika Nonaka, o ruler of darkness."  
  
"I see. The plan shall begin. Let's see how this one handles darkness in places where he can not be protected..."   
  
  
At Henry's apartment, Shinjuku  
  
Henry laid in his bed with an uneasy feeling that crept into his mind as he drifted off to sleep. Tossing and turning, he dreamed only of darkness...  
  
"Takato? Rika?" Henry called out, but his voice only echoed in vain. "Where am I?"   
The scene was blank and empty, where every corner was colorless. Not black, not white, just... empty. He wandered around without thinking. Suddenly, blood red eyes became visible behind him. Henry heard the sound of something laughing. Quietly, but it was still there. He quickly whirled around, but there was nothing visible around.   
  
"Who's there!?" He shouted, putting up his hands in guard. The laughter grew louder. It wasn't a pleasant laugh, just cold and hollow. It sent a chill up his spine. "Show yourself! Who are you?" He shouted again. The laughter stopped. An icy whisper indicated that someone, or something, was watching him.   
  
Very well.  
  
The icy whisper echoed around, as if being thrown back by invisible walls. A shadow with the same, glowing, blood red eyes slowly faded into existence. Soon, an image of a digimon appeared.  
  
"You!" Henry yelled. "I thought Daemon didn't exist!"   
  
"Don't I?" Daemon replied. "Then why am I here?"  
  
"This all isn't real." Henry said. "It's a dream. Just a dream."   
  
"Just a dream?" The dark digimon laughed again. "If only it were. But unfortunately, for you, this won't be just a dream again. Soon, it will be reality. After I'm through with you, your friends will cease from existence trying to save you."  
  
Henry took a step back. As soon as he did, ropes shot out and, as if it were snakes, wrapped themselves around his legs. Unable to move, He angrily glared at Daemon.   
  
"It's been 100 years since the last time I managed to enter the real world." Daemon began. "When the former digi-destined sealed all the gates, the light that they made the world recognize prevented me from braking through. Now that those digi-destined are gone, you and your friends took over their place and again the light that the three of you possessed prevented me from entering." He paused, and his eyes laid on Henry, now with ropes bound around his arms. Smiling, Daemon continued.   
  
"But it won't be long now until I have access to your world once again."   
  
Shocked, Henry yelled. "What do you mean by that?"   
  
"Even at this time when you sleep, when your digimon and all your friends are unaware, I am restless! I am slowly, but surely, breaking down the barrier that blocks the entrance to the digital world!"  
  
"Why you... you..." Henry choked, as the ropes found their way around his neck.   
  
"Can't find words to throw at me, Henry?" Daemon chuckled. "I should have known. Someone as weak and pathetic as you wouldn't be able to help your friends at all. But... you and your friends have been helping me a lot. With your foolishness.  
  
You see, with the bits of data that are left unabsorbed by your digimon after destroying a virus type digimon, it disappears, but do you know where that data goes? To the barrier, and the darkness of a virus digimon's data begins to gnaw away at the barrier. So your carelessness is actually helping me."  
  
Henry was furious with himself. How could I have been so stupid? He thought. Now this is all my fault!  
  
Smiling with satisfactory at Henry's confusion, he continued. "That's not the only thing! Recently, a large amount of virus digimon data was concentrated in one area! It did a large amount of damage to the gate, and soon, I will be free again!"   
  
The Juggernaut! Henry's head was pounding. And Yamaki thought it was going to destroy digimon...  
  
Daemon laughed again. "Beware! You have been warned, but I am still out there. I'm watching you, and if you try to plan anything, I'll be able to find you... beware..." Daemon's laughter echoed again as the ropes that bound Henry in place pulled him downward. He helplessly sunk into a pool of darkness, his voice unable to call out for help, his vision of the dream slowly fading away...   
  
No, please... don't do it... leave my friends alone...  
  
Suddenly, Henry jerked awake. Quickly jolting up, he was sweating and felt dizzy. His alarm clock lights blinked. It was only 4:00 am.   
  
It's only a dream. He thought. It's not real. It'll never be real.   
  
On his desk next to him, his D-power went haywire flashing madly, Henry picked it up, and a message flashed across the screen that made him freeze.  
  
I'm watching you...  
  
To be continued in Part Two...  
  
What did you think? Good? Bad? R/R! I know this focused on Henry too much, but the next parts will focus more on Rika and Takato. Until then... 


	2. Silent Fear and Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Don't sue me! :(  
I know my last episode was focused too much on Henry, but this one is focused more on Takato. Rika also makes an appearance! Please r/r!  
  
The Power of Three  
Chapter 2: Silent Fear and Confusion  
  
The next morning, Henry's apartment, Shinjuku   
  
"Henwy!" Cried Susie, the tamer's little sister. "Good Morning!"   
  
"Good Morning..." Henry grumbled. He hadn't slept since his dream last night. Whether he just couldn't, or he was afraid, or both, he didn't know. But right now, he was tired and still a bit dizzy.   
  
"Henwy, you don't look so good. Are you all wight?" Susie asked, jumping unto the edge of his bed.   
  
"I'm fine, Susie." He replied, trying to sound a little more cheerful. That was a down right lie, Henry, and you know it. His brain said.   
  
"Oh. Ok!" Susie happily hopped off his bed and picked up Terriermon. "Hey Tewwiermon! It's time for bwekfast!" She ran out of the room, Terriermon cradled in her arms. "You better hurrwy too, Henwy! You're going to be late!" Henry saw Terriermon's sad little eyes glimmer, which clearly said, "Don't do this to me!" as Susie disappeared down the hall. He just sighed. Staring at the clock, it now read 8:30am.   
  
"Oh shoot! I'm going to be late!" Henry quickly changed and dashed out.   
  
At the same time, at Takato's family bakery  
  
Takato dashed down the steps and went into his family bakery where his mom and dad had already begun to bake for the day.   
  
"Good morning, mom! Good morning dad!" Takato said as he went to the back of the store with his backpack. In the back laid many bun rolls, fresh from the oven, just cooling off.   
  
"Takato, you better not be taking bread rolls to school again! You know they're for the customers!" His mom cried. But, without hearing a response, she knew that he had already run off with several of them. Takato's father sighed.  
  
"Crazy kid." He grinned. "He's taking so many pieces every morning it's a wonder why he isn't fat."   
  
Takato had stuffed several bun rolls into a plastic bag. He ran off to the usual little empty tool shed where his friend and partner, Guilmon, was.   
  
"Phew! Guilmon's getting me into a lot of trouble taking bun rolls for him everyday." Takato quietly said to himself. "If he wasn't a digimon, I'd probably make him pay extra for them."   
  
When he arrived, he found his three friends, Jeri, Kenta, and Kasu already waiting there.   
  
"Hey, Chumly!" Kasu said, waving a digimon card in his face. "Guess who got the rare- limited edition power up card?"  
  
"Aw, man! You gotta stop buying cards, you make the rest of us feel bad every time you get a rare." Kenta said.   
  
"How's it going, guys?" Takato said, smiling.   
  
"Oh, you don't have to worry about feeding Guilmon anymore, we all brought him some breakfast." Jeri said, smiling. They stepped back, and Takato saw that Guilmon already had a large pile of bread with him.   
  
"Takato, I think I'm in heaven!" Said Guilmon, in his usual cheerful voice.   
  
"Oh great! What am I going to do with the food I brought now?" Takato moaned.  
  
"Just dump it with the rest of the pile, we've got only 5 minutes to get to school! Miss Asage will probably give us detention if we're late." Kasu said, already getting ready to run off.   
  
Sighing, Takato dumped the rest of the bread onto the giant pile. "I'll see ya later, buddy! Don't eat everything at once." He said, turning to Kasu, Kenta, and Jeri, ready to leave. Suddenly, a wave flashed through the small area. Takato suddenly looked up and he nervously looked around. It was an icy feeling that just slithered around.   
  
"Is something wrong, Takato?" Jeri asked, looking around like Takato. Takato snapped out of a dazed trance and answered, "Oh, no, nothing's wrong!" Jeri smiled and ran after Kenta and Kasu.   
  
"I lied." He muttered to himself. "Something is going to happen soon. I can feel it."   
  
In the shadows, Daemon was watching Takato through the circular pool of water as he ran off to join his friends.   
  
Very perceptive. Daemon thought. But it's going to take more than that to beat me.  
  
At school, Takato was still wondering about the icy chill that he felt earlier. Staring out the window, he could feel something wasn't right about today. He wasn't sure what it was, but it wasn't good. Even if everyone seems cheerful. Looking out onto the field, he saw that Henry's class had gone outside for gym.   
  
"I wish I was out there, and not in here, listening to Miss Asage..." He muttered.   
  
"Is that right, Mr. Matsuki?" Uh oh. Takato thought. Did I say that out loud?  
  
Miss Asage was standing next to his desk, arms folded. Some girls in the class giggled. Kenta and Kasu just smirked. "Well, if you were listening, what did I say was the way to find out the square root of x if 3x-5 = 11+2x?"  
  
"Um..." Takato remembered when his dad tried to teach him algebra ahead of the class. Quickly, he explained it as well as he could.   
  
"That is correct, Takato." Miss Asage said in a surprised tone. "Except one thing is wrong. I didn't say the way to find out the answer. In fact, this is not math class." The entire class laughed. Oh great. Takato thought. I hate Miss Asage's trick questions...   
  
"That's detention you'll have today after school." Miss Asage said. As she strode off. "Now onto our next chapter of history..."   
  
Takato, still furious about detention, resumed staring out the window. He looked around the gym class for Henry.   
  
There he is! He thought. He doesn't look too good. In fact, he looks awful today...   
  
Next thing he knew, Takato saw Henry fall onto the ground. Several classmates rushed to help him. Clumsy Henry. Takato thought. Wait a minute...   
  
He realized Henry hadn't fallen by accident. He had fainted. In shock, Takato edged a bit off his seat, concerned for his friend. Again, Takato felt the same chill in the classroom that washed over him. Staring outside, he saw a figure. A shadow, appear outside. Takato gasped as the figure just seemed to glide around.   
  
"HENRY!" Takato screamed at the window and jumped up, knocking over his chair. The class stared at him, stunned. Even Miss Asage was surprised by him, when normally she was use to something abnormal always happening with Takato.   
  
"Takato, I know your friend is out there in that class, but it doesn't mean calling to him will help you get out of my boring classroom." Miss Asage said.   
  
"But something is out there!" Takato said. Miss Asage sighed and looked out the window.   
  
"There's nothing there, Takato. Maybe you're hallucinating." Miss Asage said, getting impatient. "Your friend Henry seemed to have tripped and his classmates just helped him up. He's fine."   
  
Takato looked out the window. Henry had gotten back up on his feet and the shadow had disappeared. "But I did see something, Miss Asage! I'm not making this up! I saw something!" He said.  
  
"Takato, don't make me give you a week's worth of detention..."  
  
"But...!"  
  
"Not another word, Takato, pick up your chair and sit down."  
  
Takato did as he was told, but he wouldn't just disregard what he saw. I saw something. He thought. I know I did.   
  
After school, Miss Asage ate some more aspirin and just told Takato to go away, and that he was excused from detention. She must be scared that I might do something weird again... Takato thought, rushing out the door. But, he was still thankful that he didn't get detention. He needed to talk to Henry and Rika. After Kasu, Kenta, and Jeri left to go home, he went straight to Guilmon's bunker, where he knew Henry and Rika would be.   
  
The third tamer, Rika, was already there with Renamon, but there was no sign of Henry.   
  
"Hey, goggle head." She said. It was just another way she liked to say hi to him. "Where's Henry?"   
  
"No idea." Takato said. "But..." Takato explained the entire situation to Rika.   
  
"You're just seeing things." Rika replied. With no concern, she muttered. "So he fainted? How pathetic."   
  
"Rika..." Renamon said. Rika looked at Renamon, who was looking in the direction where Henry stood.   
  
"Hm." Henry said. "You're not the only one who said that."  
  
"H... Henry!" Takato stammered. "We were just... um..."  
  
Henry sighed and spoke in a hoarse whisper. "No need to explain... I know you saw me at gym today."  
  
"I can't believe you fainted!" Rika said. "How much weaker can you get? You're suppose to be a tamer." Henry said nothing, but only hung his head. Renamon just looked at Rika and wondered about her harshness. Takato wasn't sure what to do. He knew Rika liked to say what's on her mind a lot.   
  
"Um, Henry, when you fainted at gym today..." Takato wished he didn't have to mention it again, but he was trying to get to another point. "I saw shadow near your class outside. Any idea what that was?"  
  
Henry looked up. "Did you say shadow?"   
  
"Ya, I did."  
  
Henry opened his mouth to speak, but another chilling wave blew across the area. It seemed to whisper a message.  
  
I'm watching you...  
  
Henry jerked his head up and wildly looked around.   
  
"Did you guys feel that as well!?" Takato half-shouted. Rika nodded, Henry just faintly looked at the two tamers and said yes.   
  
"I have to go home now!" Henry suddenly said, trying to sound cheerful again. "I'll see you two tomorrow!" And with that, he ran off. Fast.   
  
Guilmon popped his head out of the little hole in the wall. "Takato, I felt something too." The red dinosaur said. "But my tummy hurts!"   
  
"Oh great, Guilmon! Did you eat all the bread at once?" Takato moaned. Guilmon nodded sadly. "I ate the first one and couldn't stop!"   
  
"Pathetic." Rika muttered. "I'm leaving." Rika turned to leave and Renamon disappeared. Without turning her head, she said "We need to talk without Henry. I'll meet you tomorrow at the park. Something's wrong." Rika walked off without another word.   
  
Takato was stunned that Rika sounded like she cared. He was glad that someone had the same feeling as him, but he didn't expect it to be Rika. Henry's hiding something. Takato thought. And someone, not Henry, is hiding the truth.   
  
To be continued in Part 3...  
  
How was that? Please r/r! More coming soon! :) 


	3. Escaping Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon... please don't sue me.   
Nothing to saw now, except... enjoy!   
  
The Power of Three  
Chapter 3: Escaping Questions   
  
The next morning, Takato woke up earlier than usual. He was still very sleepy and couldn't really see, but he told Rika he'd meet her that morning, so...   
  
Getting dressed, he placed his goggles on his head and walked out with his backpack. Strolling down the stairs, he entered the family bakery. His father dropped a tray of bread in surprise.  
  
"Wow, Takato, it's the first time you're up early." He said, picking up the bread. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."  
  
"Very funny, dad..." Takato mumbled sleepily. Sticking a piece of bread in his mouth, he took another few buns and placed them into a plastic bag. Like a zombie, Takato walked out of the bakery without another word.   
  
"Crazy kid." Takato's dad said, grinning.   
  
At the Shinjuku park, Rika was already waiting for him in her private school uniform.   
  
"I was half expecting you not to show." Rika said, without looking at Takato as he walked up.   
  
"Mm hmm..." Takato said, then walked into Guilmon's bunker and dumped the bread in front of a sleeping Guilmon. Slightly getting more conscious, Takato spoke. "So what did you want to talk about?"   
  
"That weird chill we felt yesterday." Rika replied, turning to Takato. "It wasn't just wind, something caused that to happen. And I bet you your friend knows what's going on."   
  
"Ya, I knew it too." Takato said. "It was unusual, though. Henry normally explains anything he knows to us. And that shadow I saw..."  
  
"That shadow again? I said it before, Takato, you were seeing things."  
  
"I was not seeing things! I knew it was there! Why won't anyone believe me???" Takato was getting frustrated. "It was there, next to the gym class, and it was moving around..."   
  
"Did you see it do anything?"  
  
"Well, no, but..."   
  
"But nothing. You're crazy, Takato. It's Henry we should be worrying about, not some stupid shadow."  
  
Takato smiled. "So you do care, Rika. I never knew." Rika shot him an angry look.  
  
"Look, goggle head, all I'm saying is, that guy knows something we should know, but he's not telling us. It bugs me." Rika sounded furious. "Something is seriously wrong with him. First he faints, then he can't even stand up for himself, and then he can't even say what he knows! What an idiot."  
  
"Hey! Maybe... maybe it's not his fault." Takato said. "Maybe something's stopping him from saying anything."  
  
"And what are you suggesting, numb skull?" Rika shouted, stepping towards Takato. "Maybe there's blackmail involved? Murder? Kidnapping? What???"   
  
Takato gulped. "I'm just saying, Rika, maybe we should just leave him alone and see what happens."  
  
"That's it!" Rika screamed. "I knew you two would stick up for each other! He's hiding something, I don't like it, and the more he keeps his mouth shut, the more I'll be trying to force it open. Got it?" Rika turned to the exit and ran off.   
  
"Man, that girl's got attitude." Takato sighed. "I never want to talk to her alone again."   
  
"But Takato," Guilmon said. "You weren't."   
  
Takato was surprised, since he forgot Guilmon was there. "Hey boy." He said, smiling. "Why don't you eat some breakfast?"   
  
"I want some too!" Calumon suddenly jumped out from behind Guilmon. "Mmm! Smells good!" Calumon jumped onto Guilmon's head and grabbed the bun that Guilmon was about to eat.   
  
"Hey!" Guilmon said, as Calumon happily chewed on the bread. The two digimon just laughed. Takato looked at the two digimon, just eating and having fun. Sometimes... Takato thought. Sometimes I envy them for being sort of clueless. Then they don't have to talk with girls like Rika. Suddenly, a bell rang to indicate the start of school. "Shoot!" Takato yelled, running off. "The one day I'm early and yet I'm still late!"  
  
At the school, Takato was forced to stand out in the hall for being late.  
  
"I warned you about being late, Takato." Miss Asage said from the classroom.   
  
"I warned you about being late, Takato." Takato whispered to himself, mimicking Miss Asage in a high pitched voice.   
  
"What did you say!?" Miss Asage said sternly.   
  
"Um, nothing, Miss Asage!" Takato said, then sighed to himself. He wasn't a bad kid, but yet he always got unlucky and ended up on the teacher's bad side. He turned around and looked through the window, and saw Kasu and Kenta making faces at him. Facing the hall again, he saw that Henry was just walking towards his classroom.   
  
"Hi Henry!" Takato said, being careful he wasn't too loud. "Why are you late?"  
  
Henry smiled weakly. "Oh come on, Takato, I don't need that from you before I get it from the teacher."   
  
"Where's your next class?"  
  
"Across the hall."   
  
As Henry approached, Takato noticed he was deathly pale.  
  
"Henry, are you sure you should be in class right now? You don't look too good."  
  
"I'm fine." Henry replied. "It's nothing serious." Suddenly, a beeping noise was heard. Takato pulled out his D-power.   
  
"It's not coming from my d-power. Check yours." Henry pulled the green device out of his pocket. He fiddled with the buttons, then accidentally dropped it onto the ground.   
  
"Here, I got it." Takato bent over to pick it up, then noticed a message flashing across the screen.  
  
"No! Don't..." Henry began, but Takato just got up and read the message.  
  
"I'm... watching... what???" Takato looked up at Henry in shock. "Henry...?"  
  
"What is going on out there???" Miss Asage appeared at the classroom door. Takato had forgotten that a) he was still in trouble, and b) the d-power was still beeping. "Takato, what are you doing? And you!" She looked at Henry. "Don't you have a class to get to?"   
  
Without answering, Henry snatched the D-power out of Takato's hand and ran off, not looking back. Takato was stunned for a second, then wanted to run after him, but Miss Asage grabbed his arm and said in a serious tone, "Don't follow him."   
  
Henry's sudden runaway act caused a huge reaction at the school. His parents were contacted, and the entire student body was talking madly about the incident. Even Rika, being one of Henry's 'close' friends, was pulled out of her class.   
  
"What is going on, gogglehead!?" Was her first remark when she saw him. "What did that freak do this time?"   
  
"He ran away. And I..." Takato stopped in mid-sentence.   
  
"What?"  
  
"I have to talk to you later, this is not a good time." Takato said, seeing Mr. Wong rush down the hallway.  
  
"Takato, Rika, I need to talk to you both." Mr. Wong said, panting. "I need your help."   
  
When Takato, Rika and Mr. Wong sat down in an empty classroom, Mr. Wong began to explain about recent events.   
  
"It started yesterday morning. Henry was extremely tired but still insisted on going to school. ("Something's definitely wrong, he wanted to go to school?" Said Takato.) But a big change had come over him. He didn't say a word and never ate, and, just last night, he didn't sleep a wink. Yet, having no energy didn't stop him from going anywhere, and he refuse to admit that something was wrong."  
  
"He's always been kind of stubborn." Rika said.   
  
"Speak for yourself, Rika." Takato snapped.   
  
"Don't insult me, gogglehead, unless you want your stuffing beat out of you."   
  
"Please, kids," Mr. Wong said. "I didn't intend to start a fight. I need you two to help me." The two became quiet to listen to Mr. Wong.   
  
"In some ways, Henry will listen to his friends more than his family." Mr. Wong continued. "I need you two to try and find out what's wrong and help him regain some energy. I can't be sure whether or not he'll be home after all this, but the entire family is concerned about him, and Susie is especially devastated. Will you do it?"  
  
"Don't worry, Mr. Wong. We're already on it." Takato said. "Rika?"  
  
"Ya, ya... I suppose we have to." Rika said, not looking at Takato.   
  
Without warning, the school bell rung. "Oh wow, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you both away from your classes." Mr. Wong said, getting up to leave. "And please, keep this little conversation our secret."   
  
"All right, no problem." Takato replied.   
  
"Hmph." Rika said, as Mr. Wong headed out. "What did you need to talk about, Takato?"   
  
"Before Henry ran away, I saw a message on his d-power." Takato said. "It said, 'I'm watching you'."   
  
"And?"   
  
"Don't you see? Someone is preventing him from telling us what he knows. Whatever it is, it's probably scaring him from doing anything."   
  
"So he wants to tell us what he knows, but he can't, because something else is making him not to." Rika was stunned. She looked at Takato. "I can't believe it, you were right!"  
  
"I don't know whether to accept that as a compliment or an insult." Takato said.  
  
Rika looked ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier, but what you said didn't make sense at the time."   
  
"That's ok." Takato said, smiling, then frowned again. "but now that we somewhat know what's going on, we have to find out the whole story. We have to find Henry." Takato headed for the door, while Rika stayed still.   
  
"Are you coming or not?" Takato said, looking at Rika.  
  
"Oh brother..." She sighed, following Takato. "He's just going to lead the two of us smack in the middle of some jumbled mess."  
  
To be continued in Part 4...  
  
What do you think? I think I'm getting lazy with my plot. I think I'm also writing too fast... Anyway, please R/R! 


	4. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, don't sue me.  
Ok, I know most people who read this fic kinda expect some kind of pairing to happen. I was sort of leaning towards that idea but I am not a big fan of writing romance fics. Well, I'm not a Henika (Wow, that looks weird) person, and I don't like Yaoi, but I support Rukato. So, I suppose I might as well add a bit of romance in it. Go ahead and flame me, the story's not that great. Enjoy! (Wait, if I just said the story wasn't that good, how do you enjoy it? And if you enjoy it, wouldn't the story be good? If the story's good, why did I...?) *Takato, Rika, and Henry run up to tape duct tape over silverlily's mouth.*   
  
The Power of Three  
Chapter 4: Lost and Found  
  
"So, Einstein," Rika said, running next to Takato. "Where do you think you'll find him?"  
  
"If that message is showing up on his D-Power, then it has to be a digimon that's causing it. If it was Yamaki, my guess is that all three of our d-powers would have picked it up." Takato paused and panted for breath.   
  
"So how is this going to help us find him?" Asked Rika.  
  
"Well, if I know Henry well enough, he'd probably wait for the digimon before the two of us could reach it, just to keep us out of trouble." Takato replied. "And where do you think has digimon appeared the most?"  
  
"Of course! Shinjuku park!" Rika yelled. "I never thought I'd say this but, Takato, you're a genius!"   
  
"Two compliments from you in one day? I'd say that's something for me to be proud of."  
  
Rika smiled at him. "I guess it is."   
  
  
At the Shinjuku park, Takato and Rika met up with Renamon and Guilmon. Rika guessed that Terriermon was still at Henry's apartment.   
  
"No doubt he's being played with to death by Susie." Said Takato.   
  
"Nevermind that, Takato." Rika said. "Let's look for Henry."   
  
It wasn't easy looking around for Henry, especially when the park was so big. Renamon, being the fastest, bolted from tree to tree in order to get a view from high above. Just then, Calumon bounced his way over to the search party.  
  
"Hey, hey!" Calumon shouted cheerfully. "What 'cha doin'?"  
  
"We're looking for Henry." Guilmon replied in his same goofy voice. "Have you seen him?"  
  
"Henry?" Calumon thought for a moment. "Ya! I did see him!"   
  
"Really?" Renamon jumped down from the trees. "Where was he?"  
  
"Oops, he told me not to tell you where he is!" Calumon said. "Silly me!"  
  
"Nevermind, Pipsqueak, just tell us where he is!" Rika said, getting annoyed.   
  
"Okay!" Calumon said, his ears suddenly bigger than before. "Follow me!" And with that, Calumon ran off.   
  
The group ran after him, and it wasn't long before Calumon led them to a thicker part of the park. Careful not to tangle themselves, the group saw Calumon hop over to Henry, who was sitting and leaning against a tree. Jumping onto his lap, Calumon laughed and shouted "Hi!"   
  
"Hi Calumon." Henry said. Then, he saw the group watching him. Henry turned back to the little white digimon and smiled. "I knew I shouldn't have let you run off."  
  
"Henry! Have you been here the whole time?" Asked Takato. Henry nodded.   
  
"What did you think you were doing!?" Rika yelled. "You got your entire family worried, and your sister wasn't happy by your disappearance from school!"   
  
"You're sounding like my mom..." Henry sighed. "Takato, I'm guessing you read the message on my D-power."   
  
"Ya, I did." Takato said. "What's up with that anyway?"   
  
Henry looked like he was about to say the truth to the group, but then changed his mind and said, "I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not?" Guilmon asked, tilting his head.  
  
"Because... because I just can't."   
  
"Great." Rika said. "Just great! We spend so much time looking for you and all we get is the same answer!?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Rika, but I'm not going to say anything about it!" For the first time, Henry was yelling back at Rika. To everyone surprise, Rika raised her hand and struck Henry across the face.   
  
"I hate it when people don't tell me something I should know!" Rika screamed. Takato had to grab Rika's hand to keep her from hitting him again.   
  
"Rika, we know Henry has a good reason to keep quiet!" Takato yelled. "We - know - something - is - stopping - him! Have you already forgotten???" Rika looked at Takato, then Henry, then the digimon. She put her hand down.   
  
"You're right." Rika said. "I'm sorry, Henry."   
  
"It's ok." Henry replied, putting his hand on the red mark on his cheek. "So did you come up with that theory about me, or did Takato?" Rika pointed at Takato. "That's a surprise."   
  
"Why does everyone think I'm not capable of thinking up something smart?" Takato whined.   
  
"Because you normally aren't." Said Renamon calmly. "But then again, you're not normal."   
  
"Hey!" Takato said. "Anyway, the truth is, Henry, your dad asked us to look for you. They're really concerned. Do you think you can...?"  
  
"I'm not going home." Henry said directly.   
  
"Why not? You family wants you home." Said Guilmon.   
  
"I can't, not yet." said Henry. "I'm staying out here."  
  
"Even if you're waiting for whatever is watching you to come, you can't until you have more energy." Takato said. "You haven't eaten for two days, and you haven't slept for two nights either. Your dad told us."   
  
Henry sighed. "I know I haven't. I was just... well... afraid."   
  
"Why?" Rika asked.  
  
"Will you stop asking me why? You already know I can't tell you."  
  
"At least rest." Rika said, trying to sound a little more caring. "You don't have to be afraid if we're with you."   
  
Henry looked at the kind faces of his friends and the digimon, and finally said, "All right. But only for a little while. And if I look like I'm scared out of my wits, wake me up." In a few short minutes, Henry fell asleep with Calumon still sitting on his lap. Calumon had fallen asleep too.   
  
Takato and Rika both sat down across from Henry. Guilmon had fallen asleep and Renamon had disappeared off again. Rika pulled out her cell phone and handed it to Takato. "You better tell Henry's dad that we found him. And ask him to cover for us in case we have to stay here over night to watch him. I have a feeling Henry will be asleep for quite a while." Takato nodded.   
  
Henry's dad didn't take the news too hard, but rather agreed that perhaps it was best Henry got some time to himself. After talking with Mr. Wong for a bit longer, Takato hung up and said, "He's going to tell your family and mine that we're going to be over at a friend's house. Man, Henry's lucky that he has such an understanding dad. My parents would have freaked if I did this..."   
  
Rika nodded understandingly and scooted next to Takato. "My family would have freaked out too. I guess they're just concerned for us." Rika placed her head on Takato shoulder and closed her eyes. "You know what, goggle head? I'm concerned for you too." Takato blushed.  
  
"So am I." He said.   
  
Rika and Takato sat there for several hours, but to them it was only a few minutes.  
  
"Rika, it's getting late, why don't you head home with Renamon?" Takato said, staring up at the stars.  
  
"And leave you alone here? I think not." Rika said. Not if you're the one for me. She thought.   
  
"Rika? I l-" Takato tried say, but noticed that Rika had already fallen asleep on his shoulder.   
  
I never noticed this before. Takato thought. She looks really cute when she's not trying to act tough. I'll say it another time. It's too soon, but I'll say it sooner or later.   
  
Takato tilted his head a bit more towards her and he fell asleep as well. Across from the two young tamers, Henry slightly opened his eyes and couldn't help but smile at what he thinks will be the start of something new for both of them.   
  
To be continued in Part 5  
  
I guess that isn't bad for my first section of a romance in a fan fic. Hope you liked it! Please r/r. 


	5. The Dark Soldier

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, don't sue. (I gotta stop putting this on every chapter)  
I'm trying not to be lazy with the plot, so just judge for yourself if there is an improvement... Enjoy!   
  
The Power of Three  
Chapter Five: The Dark Soldier  
  
"Hey, Takato." Rika lightly shook her sleeping friend. "Takato, wake up, it's 8:30."   
  
Takato sleepily opened his eyes. "We slept here all night? That's great..." He managed to quickly focus his eyes, but he immediately saw that something was wrong.   
  
Henry was gone.   
  
"Both of us fell asleep." Rika explained. "He left before we woke up. All he did was leave behind his backpack and a note." Rika pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and Takato snatched it away immediately. Unfolding it, he read the rough scribbles of Henry's hand writing.   
  
*Thank you for telling me to rest. I feel much better, and I can stand on my own two feet again. Sorry I have to leave again, but it's getting more dangerous every day. Don't try and follow me. Go to my apartment. Get Terriermon, and keep him safe. It won't be long until he catches up with me, and if he does get to me, I'll be ready. Don't worry. Be careful, stay alert, and stay together. I know I can trust you two. Stand strong. -Henry*   
  
"I can't believe him!!!" Takato yelled. "We spent all this time looking for him and he just leaves the group again??? What kind of tamer is he?" In anger, Takato crumpled the piece of paper and thrust it at the ground. Still shaking in anger, Takato stood and stared at the note.  
  
"Takato!" Rika said. "Stay calm. We did what we said we would do. We found him, and we made sure he was ok, or at least feeling better."   
  
"Well he's not fine now, is he?!" Takato shouted, glaring at Rika. "You know that something's going to catch him soon, how could he just go off alone? Without Terriermon, how could he be ok? HUH? Can you tell me, Rika, CAN YOU!?"   
  
"No, I can't tell you that." Rika shouted back. "But I can tell you one thing, your attitude is worse than mine ever will be!"   
  
Takato paused. Rika was right. If he didn't make a big fuss about everything, then maybe they could try and look again. Dropping his head in shame, he stared at the ground.   
  
"Oh come on, Takato, I didn't mean it..." Rika said, trying to be friendly. Lost for words, Rika wrapped her arms around her friend and remained silent.   
  
Takato returned her warm gesture. "Thank you, Rika..."   
  
Still standing silently, Rika finely spoke. "So do we get Terriermon now?"   
  
Takato thought for a moment. His eyes looked up. Moving slightly away from Rika, he made up his mind and muttered. "No."   
  
"What?"  
  
"We're going to find Henry. And this time we're not letting him face life alone."   
  
  
Somewhere else within the Shinjuku area, Henry wandered mindlessly down the streets. Part of him felt guilty about leaving Rika and Takato, but another part of him felt that it was the right thing to do. Why let friend face danger that was only after him? "We're in this together, Henry, good or bad." He remembered Takato tell him. Shaking the thought away, he reminded himself that sometimes Takato's statement doesn't always apply. This time, things were best left on his own.   
  
"I wonder if they'll find me?" Henry mumbled to himself. "Not likely. I don't even know where I am myself. Suppose this is a good place away from the busy city for Daemon to find me." He stared up into the cloudy skies above the gloomy deserted alleyways of the city.   
  
*flashback*  
  
"Someone as weak and pathetic as you wouldn't be able to help your friends at all." - Daemon  
  
*end flashback*  
  
True. Henry thought, then grinned. But even if I can't, they can help each other. They'll find out about you sooner or later, and when they do, you can't stop them. You said yourself that I'm the weakest out of the group. So it won't be much loss when I'm gone. You just wait and see, Daemon, Rika and Takato will beat you.   
  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in the darkest areas of the digital world...   
  
Daemon watched through the circle as Henry stood staring at the sky, lost in thought. "Hm... I may have slightly under estimated his abilities."  
  
A dark figure emerged from behind Daemon. "Your evilness, the boy will only bend so far before he snaps. You think it wise, leaving him where he could expose our secrets?"   
  
"Venomon, you need not rush me." Daemon said, turning to the dark figure. "We'll remove him from the other world soon..."  
  
"But sir, why tell him our secrets in the first place?"  
  
"Ah, Venomon, only to bring out the darkness in him, of course."  
  
"I do not understand, your evilness."   
  
"You will soon." Turning back to the circle, his eyes gleamed menacingly. "Go get the boy."  
  
"Shall I dispose of him?" Venomon asked.  
  
"No, we have use for him. Bring him to me, alive."  
  
"As you wish." And with that, Venomon exited.   
  
"As soon as we retrieve the weakest tamer, the plans for the other two will begin..." Daemon said. "And then I will finally be free!"   
  
  
Back with Rika and Takato, the two (together with Renamon and Guilmon,) began their search to retrieve their friend, but so far, no luck. Takato's mind was racing. It had barely been three days since it all began and yet everything seemed to be ready to explode in front of him. Why was this happening? How come everything is just repeating itself? Why won't something give clues to what was happening? Takato never had so many questions he wanted to say all at once.   
  
Rika's situation was different. In her mind, she was unable to focus herself on the situation about digimon, but rather mixed emotions that filled her head. Being the Digimon Queen, she was suppose to be a fighter. Tough, and hard. And yet...   
  
Rika looked over at Takato. She had never thought of him as a fighter, nor as being tough. So why is it that she can't seem to find an insult to throw at him? She, as a 'real' tamer, a strong, fearless tamer, had a reputation to keep. Maybe... She thought. Maybe I... Maybe I like him? Rika mentally kicked herself. No way! Not for gogglehead! She slapped herself on the head.   
  
"Um... is something wrong, Rika?" Takato asked, glancing in her direction.   
  
"Nothing. I'm fine." Rika said quickly. This is all so confusing. Rika thought. Stupid gogglehead.   
  
Rika sure is acting strange. Takato thought. But we're alone right now... should I...? No, not now. Maybe when the situations aren't so chaotic. It seems like a good time, though. There's no one around, and she seems like she could use a kind word.   
  
"Rika?" Takato began. Rika turned to him.  
  
"What?" She asked. Takato froze for a second. "Come on, spit it out."   
  
"Rika, I... I..." Takato wasn't able to finish his sentence. At that moment, a thick gray and white fog exploded in the south Shinjuku area.   
  
"Hold that thought," Rika said. Renamon darted out immediately and headed off. "Looks like we've got business."  
  
"Man, if Renamon's always around, can't I say anything to Rika without her hearing me?" Takato muttered to himself, following Rika down the street.   
  
Within the mist of the digital field, Henry stood, silent, facing a digimon that appeared within the fog. The digimon was gray and black, with long arms and hands that looked like claws. In one hand, he held a scythe, and his face hidden behind the hood of his cloak. Long, blood red tentacles sprouted behind his back and whipped themselves wildly. Without a single hint of fear shown on his face, Henry pulled out his d-power. "Venomon, ultimate. Black soldier digimon. Attack: Venom shadows" Putting his d-power away, Henry looked at the Digimon without another remark.   
  
"Henry Wong, if I'm not mistaken." Venomon said.  
  
"That would be me."   
  
"Foolish young boy, lord Daemon cannot have you around here anymore."   
  
"I see. I was wondering when he was finally going to send someone here to catch me."   
  
"If you come calmly, I'll make your capture a *little* less painful."   
  
Henry smirked. "Not likely."   
  
"You think you can stand up to me? You, of all people, fighting without a digimon?" Venomon laughed. "Very well, you leave me no choice. But I'll have to make it quick, Daemon awaits you."   
  
Henry didn't notice that Takato, Rika, Renamon, and Guilmon had arrive at the scene. Without glancing behind him, he stared straight at Venomon with eyes that hardened with anger in seconds.   
  
"Then come and get me."   
  
To be continued in Part six  
  
How was that? Flame me! This story was just asking for it anyway! R/R! 


	6. The Battle Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Don't sue me.  
Author's note: I'm learning poetry at school. AGAIN. It's really confusing... I've also got a bunch of projects, but I'm trying to find time to type this fic. Enjoy, and don't forget to R/R.   
  
The Power of Three  
Chapter 6: The battle begins  
  
"HENRY!!!" Rika and Takato screamed, as Renamon and Guilmon tried to attack. Henry whirled around to find his two friends and their digimon partners darting forward.   
  
"PYRO SPHERE!" Guilmon shouted, firing a bright red fire ball.  
  
"DIAMOND STORM!" Renamon jumped up and hundreds of diamond shards appeared. Together with Guilmon, Renamon shot the attack at Venomon, Who threw his cloak to act as a shield. The attacks fizzled out harmlessly on impact.   
  
"I see you brought your pitiful friends here to help you." Venomon said. "It won't help you though... Venom Shadows!" Venomon swung his scythe and several cutter-like shots fired at Renamon and Guilmon. The rookie digimon were forced back and landed several feet behind.   
  
"Guilmon! Renamon!" Henry yelled. "They're not strong enough! Venomon's an Ultimate!"   
  
"Guess we'll have to even the score a bit!" Rika said, pulling out a few cards. Calumon managed to find his way to the battle as his red triangle began to glow.   
  
"Digi-Modify!" Rika and Takato said simultaneously. "Digivolution activate!"   
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
Guilmon digivolved to...  
  
Renamon digivolved to...   
  
GROWLMON!  
  
KYUUBIMON!   
  
"Let's you handle this now!" Kyuubimon shouted, her tails glowing. "Fox tail infernal!"   
  
"Pyro blaster!" Growlmon said, firing a larger, red and orange fireball at the demon-digimon.   
  
Venomon let out another laugh as he easily countered the attacks. Shooting several more of his energy blasts, Kyuubimon and Growlmon were thrust into the pavement of the area, creating craters that dented the ground. Bits of cement and rocks scattered everywhere around.   
  
"No! Kyuubimon!" Rika cried, rushing to aid her beaten digimon. Takato followed suit. "It's no use, Rika," Takato said, kneeling beside Growlmon. "Our two champions can't overtake the ultimate."   
  
"But why not!?" Rika shouted. "How come this ultimate is so strong???"   
  
Venomon smirked. "I received my powers from master Daemon himself. How can I be beaten by two pathetic digimon raised by powerless humans?"   
  
Daemon? Takato thought. "Is that what it was all along?" He shouted at Venomon. "Daemon is behind all this?"   
  
Venomon didn't look quite so surprised. "Oh dear. How careless of me." With that remark, he prepared himself for another attack. "I suppose this would be a good excuse for me to dispose of you two." Swinging the scythe, the dark blast shot through the air towards Takato and Rika. Only one message found its way through Takato's mind.  
  
Protect Rika.   
  
Immediately, Takato screamed, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Rika was startled by Takato's message, but she was frozen with fear and couldn't move. The power ball flew near, and Takato pushed Rika onto the ground.   
  
Rika gasped at what Takato did, but forced herself to see what happened. The beam had found its way towards Takato and, Takato, barely able to move away, felt the blast slam into his arm as it wore itself out several feet behind.   
  
"Takato!!!" Rika rushed over to the brown haired boy, only to find him limply hanging onto his arm. "Are you alright???" Takato looked at Rika and smiled. "My arm fell asleep." Tears welded up in Rika's eyes. He did this... for me? She thought. "I'm sorry." She muttered.   
  
Takato placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't cry. Right now I need your help." Pulling out his D-Power, he continued. "I can't slash a card right now. Find your Recharge card." Rika brushed her tears away and nodded. Pulling out her card, Takato's D-power and Rika's card glowed. Standing side by side, Rika and Takato both called out.  
  
"DIGI-MODIFY!" Rika slid the card through the D-power as Takato held it still.   
  
"Recharge activate!" The two yelled as Rika finished the slash. Takato held the D-power above his head as it glowed in a swirl of Red and blue light. Both Growlmon and Kyuubimon glowed with the same light as they found their way up. Calumon's triangle activated one more time, only this time, it shot out white light that connected with Kyuubimon and Growlmon.   
  
MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION  
  
Growlmon!   
  
Kyuubimon!   
  
Digivolved to...   
  
Wargrowlmon!  
  
Taomon!   
  
Takato dropped his jaws and stared at his device. Looking back at Wargrowlmon and Taomon, he managed to speak. "Did you do that?"  
  
"No." Rika said. "We did it together."  
  
Venomon shielded himself from the light that was beaming from the two ultimate digimon. "What??? How???" Venomon scowled as he looked at Taomon and Wargrowlmon. "How could you have digivolved? From the rate I was going, you two should have de-digivolved by now!"   
  
"Seems like you misjudged the little miracles my friends can perform." Henry said, smirking at Venomon, his eyes still flickered with a certainty that they were going to pull through. "They don't need blue cards... they only need each other."   
  
Takato and Rika smiled at this remark. Rika shifted her hand over and gripped Takato's hand. "Attack!" They shouted together, with the smile still lit on their faces.   
  
"Atomic Blaster!"   
  
"Talisman of light!"   
  
"Venom Shadows!" Venomon cried, trying to equal the power put forth by the tamers' digimon. The collision proved that he was too weak, for Wargrowlmon and Taomon's attacks continued on while Venomon's attacks disappeared. It was a direct blow on Venomon, but he was not ready to dissolve into data yet.   
  
"FOOLS!!!" He screamed, preparing his scythe again. "YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY MATCH MY POWER!"   
  
With that, Venomon unleashed a giant cutter-like beam that flew at an incredible speed. Rika and Takato ran off and dodged it easily, as the cutter shot itself straight past.   
  
"Man, I sorta expected something bigger." Takato said.   
  
"What are you trying to pull?" Rika said, as if bored and annoyed.   
  
Venomon only smiled evilly. He twirled his scythe as it glowed blood red. Next thing they knew, the cutter had twisted itself like a boomerang, heading its way back towards the unaware Takato and Rika.   
  
"LOOK OUT!" Henry shouted. Throwing his D-power aside, he rushed himself towards the two and stepped in front of then, arms stretched out wide. Henry's eyes locked dead on the attack.   
  
Venomon's Venom shadows hit with full force, causing Henry to fly backwards several feet - Towards Venomon. The tentacles on Venomon's back whipped themselves wildly. Venomon smiled. "The tables turn again." He said.   
  
"Leave him alone!" Takato yelled.   
  
"Oh I don't think I can do that." Venomon said softly. "He was requested to be brought to master Daemon. And what Daemon wants... he gets."   
  
"No!" Rika shouted, running towards him in hope that she may help her fellow tamer, but Takato grabbed her arm and held her back. "You can't, Rika! You're only going to get hurt yourself!"   
  
"Smart choice." One of Venomon's tentacles slit itself across Henry cheek. Fighting to stay conscious, Henry felt the trickle of blood run down as the tentacle wrapped itself around his neck and lifting him off the ground. Struggling to pull it off, he found himself helpless as other tentacles preyed his hands off, binding them to his sides. Unable to move, he finally gave up and lost consciousness.   
  
Takato and Rika were greatly angered as they heard Venomon cackle. The figure faded away as the digital field grew thicker. Losing sight of Henry and Venomon, Taomon and Wargrowlmon attempted to fire one last attack.   
  
"Thousand Spells!"  
  
"Atomic Blaster!"   
  
The attacks flew the disappearing fog, and when it cleared, there was nothing around. Venomon had disappeared and so was Henry.  
  
It was too late.   
  
To be continued in Part 7  
  
How was that? FLAME ME IF YOU WANT! R/R 


	7. Broken Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Don't sue me.  
I see that a lot of people like Rukato fics... :) Looks like I'll just have to keep making it Rukato.   
  
The Power of Three  
Part 7: Broken Hearts  
  
The foggy digital field had quickly cleared up after Venomon disappeared. There was not a hint nor a trace of Venomon or Henry. Takato felt his stomach flip flop and dropped to his knees. Rika felt a pure surge of anger. In hope for a reply, she screamed out his name, but there was no answer. Falling down next to Takato, Rika rested her head on his shoulder and sobbed noiselessly. Takato wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"We tried." Takato said. But yet in his mind, he knew that they could have done more.   
  
"We... we let him down..." Rika said between sobs. "We let his father down too... Takato, what are we going to do?"   
  
"Rika..." Said Taomon, who had become Renamon again. "Please don't cry."   
  
Rika was right. Takato thought. The two of them had made a promise to Henry's father. Now Henry's gone, his family is devastated, Terriermon is left without a tamer... wait!   
  
Takato was not about to lose hope quite yet. The battle is still going. There's still a chance. Somehow, even with all the troubles, Takato knew they were going to pull through. Rika's tears continued to stream down.   
  
Suddenly, a faint beeping noise was heard. The two tamers and their rookie digimon looked up. A few feet away, lying forgotten on the ground, was Henry's D-power. Pulling out their own, they realized that their d-powers were responding to something as well. The same message scrolled through both devices.   
  
"I've got one. Now it's your turn"   
  
  
  
Somewhere in the digital world, Daemon and his henchman, Venomon, entered a chamber with the unconscious Henry still bound to Venomon's tentacles. Lowering him gently onto a stone block, Daemon pulled out an orb. A dark spirit, circling itself inside the orb, flashed hungrily as Daemon smirked.   
  
"The time has come to free you."   
  
Muttering a few words, Daemon released the orb which hovered by itself over the tamer. Focusing on the orb, the spirit broke itself into tiny glowing pieces. It wasn't just a spirit. It was a digimon. It was data. Waving his long staff, Daemon spoke again. The spirit glowed.   
  
In quick flash, an empty orb fell to the floor and rolled away. But now, a ball of dark energy circled itself around Henry until it created a dome engulfing him. Daemon smiled again.   
  
"The ancient spell is cast. Now all we have to do is wait."   
  
  
  
Back in the real world, after leaving Guilmon and Renamon at Guilmon's bunker, Takato and Rika entered Henry's apartment. The lady at the information desk looked up. "What do you kids want?" She barked.  
  
Takato stammered. "We... we... um..."  
  
"We're looking for the Wong residence." Rika said to the lady.   
  
Grunting, she got up and looked through her files. "14th floor, #16." She said.   
  
Without saying thanks, Rika grabbed Takato's arm and dragged him to the elevators.   
  
Rika didn't ring the doorbell when they arrived. Unsure of what to say to Henry father, she froze and turned to Takato.   
  
"You ring the bell."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"But why can't you ring the bell?"  
  
"Because... I'm too direct. I'd probably just ring the door bell and say, 'Mr. Wong, Henry's been kidnapped. We're taking Terriermon' or something like that."   
  
Takato sighed, but smiled. "It's nice to know that you can admit your weaknesses." Rika shot him a pretend death glare.   
  
"Hey, don't you DARE mention me and weaknesses in the same sentence." She said in a joking voice. Takato smiled again and stepped in front of the door. Pushing the bell, the two heard a young voice, unmistakably Susie's, yell out loud.  
  
"HENWY!"   
  
The door flung open so quickly, Takato was caught off guard when little Susie pounced onto him, causing him to fall to the ground.   
  
"Oh, Henwy, I missed you so much and..." She shouted, hugging Takato.  
  
"Uh..." Takato was still a bit shocked.  
  
"Huh?" Susie looked at Takato and frowned. "You're not Henwy... You're just dat angwy kid!" Susie bit her bottom lip as she started crying. "Where's Henwy? What did you do wid my bwother?" She pounded on Takato's chest as she continued to throw questions at him.   
  
Rika saw Takato on the ground, wincing in pain as Henry's tiny little sister appeared to be pounding him when she was actually just upset and beating lightly at him. This would all have been very funny if the situation wasn't so tragic. Smiling, she lifted Susie off of Takato and held her as if she had been her own sister.   
  
"Don't cry, Susie... it's going to be ok." Rika said gently, cradling the girl in her arms. Susie paused for a moment and looked at Rika.   
  
"I know you, you're Wika!" Susie cried, trying to focus herself. "My bwother always talks about you." Tears still streaming down her cheeks, she flung her arms around Rika's neck, crying on her shoulder. "I don't know what happened to Henwy..." She sobbed. "He's been missing for two days and I... I..." Quickly, her gentle sobs turned into bawling. "I want my bwother back!"   
  
"Don't worry..." Rika said, stroking her hair. "He's going to be ok..."   
  
Takato winced again as he picked himself off the ground. "How come she gets a hug and I only get a pounding on the chest?" He muttered to himself.   
  
"Susie?" A female voice called out. It was Mrs. Wong. "Are you causing trouble to the visitors again?"   
  
"Oh, no, ma'am, she's no trouble." Rika said with a smile.   
  
"Right..." Takato rolled him eyes. "No trouble at all." Remembering the reason why they were there, Takato spoke up. "We need to talk to Mr. Wong." Mrs. Wong nodded.   
  
"Honey, there are two kids here to see you." She said. Turning back to the kids, she smiled. "Please, do come in."   
  
Rika and Takato sat down onto the couches. Susie sat next to Rika and laid her head onto Rika's lap. Quietly still crying, she fell asleep. Seconds later, Mr. Wong came out of his room. "Rika, Takato!" He said. Mr. Wong's face fell when he realized that Henry wasn't with them. Rika and Takato looked at each other, not knowing where to begin. Mr. Wong sat down in an armchair and remained silent.   
  
"Sir..." Takato tried to start, but Mr. Wong raised his hand to silent him.  
  
"There's no need to explain." Mr. Wong said. "I understand that Henry only wants to keep his friends out of trouble. I don't know how far he will go to do this, sometimes he'll push himself further than his limits."   
  
"Mr. Wong, we're still searching... it's not over yet." Rika said. "We're certain that he'll be alright."   
  
Takato glanced at Rika. Is she telling the truth? Or is she just covering the fact that maybe we might not win?   
  
Mr. Wong just smiled at the two. "Henry is very lucky to have friends like you. Before he met you two, he never said much to or about anybody except his family."  
  
"Henry did leave a note..." Takato said. Then he remembered he left it in the park. "I can't show you... but we need Terriermon." Understandingly, Mr. Wong nodded and got up. Disappearing into the back, Takato and Rika sighed.   
  
"Rika... may I ask you something?" Takato said.   
  
"Sure."   
  
"Before, when Susie said 'My brother always talks about you' do you think she meant...?"   
  
"Don't know... hard to say."  
  
"I mean... maybe Henry did get upset when he found out the two of us were... ahem..."   
  
"Together." Rika finished for him. "Maybe he was, but he hid it very well. Besides..." Rika placed her finger onto his lips. "I..."   
  
Suddenly, Mr. Wong immerged from the back. Rika and Takato quickly broke apart, blushing. Mr. Wong was holding Terriermon. "Sorry I took so long, kids. Terriermon was hiding in closet."  
  
"I was trying to get away from being dressed as Miss Pwetty Pants all over again." Terriermon whispered, then frowned. "Then again, she might just dress me up in black." Mr. Wong, giving Terriermon to Takato, picked up Susie off Rika's lap.   
  
"You better get home before your families get worried." Said Mr. Wong. "And remember... with this fight going on... be careful."   
  
"We will, Mr. Wong. Thank you." Takato and Rika went out the door and returned to Guilmon's bunker. Guilmon, Renamon, and playful little Calumon were waiting around. "I guess Mr. Wong already told you about... well..." Takato trailed off. Terriermon nodded sadly. "He did." Trying to brighten up, he smiled and said, "But I'm done sulking! Let's find these foul digimon and beat their brains out!"   
  
"But Terriermon," Guilmon said. "We don't know where they are, or what they might have done."   
  
"Oh, Guilmon, don't be such a downer." Takato said.  
  
"But it's true." Renamon said.   
  
"Renamon!" Rika yelled. The three digimon and Takato were taken aback by Rika yelling at her own digimon - her best friend. Calumon's ears shrunk. "I just mean... it's not like we're just going to leave it at that. We'll find out."  
  
"And how would we do that?" Renamon asked.   
  
"I've already found part of that out for you, toots!" A voice cried. The group turned towards the doorway. There stood a tiny purple digimon, Impmon.   
  
"What? How do you know anything?" Rika shouted.   
  
"Hey, easy there, I'll tell you..." Impmon smirked. "For a price."   
  
"Just tell us and I won't make a meal out of you!" Terriermon said.  
  
"Oooh... you really scared me, ya scrawny little punching bag." Renamon strolled over to Impmon and picked him up.  
  
"How's this, Impmon... you tell us what you know, and I won't throw to into the wall until you smash through it!" She scowled.  
  
"H...hey, no need to get violent, toots! I'll tell you!" Renamon released Impmon who fell with a thud onto the ground.   
  
"Alright, alright..." Impmon muttered. "Well, I know you're looking for Daemon, right?" The tamers and the digimon nodded. "Then you need to know the legend of Venomhydramon."   
  
To be continued in Part 8...   
  
I'm wondering if this was a good place to end... oh well. Don't forget to R/R! 


	8. The Legend of Venomhydramon

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. There, I said it. Now don't sue me. Please? If you sue me, you'd probably have to sue half of the authors on FanFiction.net .   
Oops! I sent in Chapter 7 before I read the reviews for Chapter 6... Ok, so I HAVE been making Rika a bit too sweet and Chapter 7 was no exception. Ok, ok... I won't make Rika like a clone of Sora. I promise! But she doesn't show up much this chapter. Just please don't stop reading!!! :( R/R when you're done, please?  
  
The power of three  
Part 8: The Legend of Venomhydramon  
  
In the digital world, the young tamer, Henry, laid still on a block of stone, surrounded by the eerie glow of darkness. In his mind, he had no idea that he was there, since something in his mind pulled him away... into a dream. Within the same emptiness as the dream with his encounter of Daemon, Henry found an image of someone approaching him. As the image got closer, he found a mirror image of himself, standing right before him.   
  
"Who are you?" Henry asked. The figure smiled. Without moving his lips, a voice answered.   
  
I'm you.   
  
Looking at his own hand, Henry saw that he was the only thing that bared color. The color of flesh and blood. His image was black and white. The figure smiled again and spoke without showing that he was.   
  
Odd, isn't it? I have no actual flesh and blood like you. I'm an image of yourself. The feeling you hold with you.   
  
"But why are you here?"  
  
I'm here to show you what you've been holding. It's time for me to let you know what is keeping you from being strong.  
  
"I am strong! Aren't I?"   
  
Yes... but not as strong as you can be. I don't represent all your feelings... only your negative ones. Your sadness. Your fears. The more you have the more I'll grow. I've grown enough to hold my own image.   
  
"So there's two of me?"  
  
Sort of. With the sadness you hold, you become two separate people. Your optimism bars anyone from knowing what angers or upsets you.   
  
"But that's a good thing."  
  
No, it isn't. Your bottled feelings are unused energy. Power you can use to strengthen your capabilities. Take your friend Rika for example. When she allowed her anger to train herself, as a tamer, she became powerful. Isn't that what you want?   
  
Henry remained silent. Was he right? Should he change the ways he's been fighting?  
  
Smiling, the image continued.   
  
Let's see another example. Shall we?  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back in the real world, Impmon explained the legend of Venomhydramon.   
  
"Many centuries ago, in the digital world, an evil digimon, Venomhydramon, demanded that he ruled the skies, the lands, and the waters. Of course, the four guardians refused. Venomhydramon was outraged. He was a human sized digimon... but he was a powerful mega. Using his powers, he sealed away the guardians and kept them trapped."  
  
"But wouldn't he try to take over our world?" Takato questioned.   
  
"He did. But even sending his dark army of soldiers... Devimon, Myotismon, Piedmon... and more... they were defeated by a group of children and their digimon. When the eight children found their crests, the combined light freed the four guardians from Venomhydramon's spell. Ick, that's so good it makes me sick."   
  
"Just keep telling the legend!" Rika yelled.  
  
"Ok, so when those goody-goody children went of to battle some more evil nuts, the four guardians used their powers to seal Venomhydramon away for good. Or so they thought."  
  
"What happened?" Guilmon questioned.   
  
"Daemon had managed to collect the broken data, but Venomhydramon had trouble returning to his true form..."   
  
  
  
In Henry's dream, the emptiness filled with images. It was the Shinjuku park at night. The image of Rika and Takato together flashed before him.   
  
"That's Rika and Takato... yesterday when I woke up in the night."   
  
It's merely a memory, my friend. Think of it as a film of your mind. Now... at this point you found out that Rika and Takato had feelings for each other. Isn't that right?  
  
"Yes... but I'm happy for them." Henry's twin shook his head.  
  
Your optimism made you feel that way. But deep inside, you bottled up another feeling. The feeling of yourself being crushed. Didn't you secretly like Rika yourself? But now you know that it was your best friend that she liked?   
  
Henry remained silent. He was right. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he did like Rika for a while, and it was definitely a crushing blow when Rika and Takato admitted that they liked each other. His image continued to speak.   
  
But don't let that stop you. Don't let anyone call you weak again. Not Rika, not the digimon, not even Daemon.   
  
*flashback*  
  
"Someone as weak and pathetic as you wouldn't be able to help your friends at all." - Daemon  
  
"What did you think you were doing!?" - Rika, angered by Henry.   
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Henry reached up to his cheek where Rika had been so angry with him, she slapped him. Could he let it change? Instead of him being hit, could he overpower others instead?  
  
  
  
"So you're telling me because he was weaken so much by the guardians, that he couldn't pull his data back to a physical form?" Takato questioned as Impmon continued to explain the legend.   
  
"That's right." Impmon replied. "So he needs someone else to help him. But the problem is, he requires a REAL physical form. A human. True flesh and blood." The digimon and the tamers glanced nervously at each other.   
  
"If he chose to merge with another digimon, the results are unknown and dangerous... if the digimon is not the right one. What you kids all hear about merging... DNA digivolving stuff... requires a partner of equal power. There was no one to match Venomhydramon's power."   
  
"But... wouldn't that mean the digimon show is real?" Rika asked.  
  
"Ya... one of the digi-destined made it into a novel and they decided to make a TV show... but that's not the point."  
  
"So, like the TV show, wouldn't Venomhydramon just pick some random person like Malomyotismon picked Oikawa?"   
  
"It isn't a random choice... they have to find someone with enough darkness and hatred. The person also has to have enough power to suit the digimon. It doesn't have to be equal... but they have to be able to handle it. Of course, there's always a flaw in this method..."  
  
"What?" Renamon asked.   
  
"Whoever they chose has to agree to the merge. If they don't agree, it doesn't work."   
  
"So if what you're saying is true, then if what we think is going to happen is true, it won't happen unless Henry agrees?" Terriermon sighed with relief.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up, pipsqueak." Impmon said. "Venomhydramon is a very tricky digimon. If your friend doesn't know what is going on, the odds are against him."   
  
  
  
They've done it before... but if you let me help you, I'll make sure it doesn't happen. Don't let me weigh you down. Let me make you stronger and show everyone what you want or how you feel... and make sure they do things your way.   
  
Henry's image held out his hand and smiled. Henry was unsure, and only looked at the offer ahead of him.   
  
Trust me.   
  
With these last words, Henry made up his mind. Lifting his hand, he grasped the final seal to the offer. The image grinned. It wasn't a cheerful grin, but a menacing grin.   
  
Thank you... you won't regret this.   
  
Henry gasped in horror to see his image's eyes become icy. He felt the grip tighten causing him to be unable to let go.  
  
I'm you now, after all.   
  
To be continued in part 9...  
  
How was that? It didn't seem too bad! Please R/R! 


	9. The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. They belong to someone else.   
AN: Hehehe, I just found another program to download MP3's so I haven't been writing much. Well, here's part 9! Enjoy!   
  
The Power of Three  
Part 9: The Plan   
  
Awaking on the block of stone, the figure rose. His eyes were blank, without expression and his hands rolled up into fists. Daemon smirked.  
  
"Welcome back, my friend."   
  
"Thank you. This new body is small, but it will have to do. Though these garments must be changed..."   
  
With the snap of his finger, dark navy blue garments replaced the old black shirt and orange vest. A large cloak covered him entirely (except his head) and a sword was tied with the chain. Nodding approvingly, he smiled and said, "Much better." Turning to Daemon, he spoke. "Are we ready to enter the real world?"  
  
"Not yet." Replied Daemon. "We are coming close to breaking the barrier but it hasn't entirely disappeared yet."   
  
"I see. And who stands in our way?"   
  
"Three ------- two kids." Daemon remembered that one of them had already been defeated.   
  
"Ah, the two I saw in this boy's memory. I sense that they are very strong... we will send someone there immediately."   
  
"And who do you have in mind?"  
  
"Hmmm..." Venomhydramon thought for a minute. "Venomon!" He called out. Venomon came rushing and got down on one knee in front of the two mega digimon.   
  
"You called, my lord?" Venomon said.  
  
"Venomon, reenter the real world. This is your chance to prove to us that you are indeed a powerful and loyal servant." Venomhydramon hissed. "I will supply you with power. You will receive this energy boost from me, and with it, I crave for only the best possible performance."   
  
With the mere point of his finger, Venomon was hit by a wave of black lighting. His figure grew larger, his claws longer and his scythe sharper and tougher. The digimon bowed low in gratitude.   
  
"I want those kids and their digimon destroyed, or don't come back alive. Is that clear?"  
  
"Understood, sir."   
  
"Now GO!"  
  
"Yes, sir." And with that, Venomon exited.   
  
Puzzled, Daemon spoke to his friend. "Those two kids proved that they would be able to defeat Venomon with no problem. Do you think that Venomon can actually handle this task?"   
  
"Oh, I don't believe that he would actually beat them." The mega said, smiling. "That would be our job."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"You'll see, my friend, you'll see..."   
  
  
  
"So what is it now, toots?" Impmon said. "Don't you owe me something for helping you guys?"  
  
"Didn't we already promise you that we would make lunch meat out of you?" Rika asked.   
  
"Fine. Be unfair. See ya losers later! Badaboom!" And with that, Impmon trotted off.   
  
"Wow, maybe we should consider rewarding him." Takato said. "After all, he let us know a lot."   
  
"Oh. So letting him keep his life isn't enough?" Renamon said, smirking.   
  
"Very funny." Terriermon said sarcastically. "But how did he know about all that? He doesn't have connections anywhere."   
  
"Ya, but who knows where he was before he entered the real world." Takato said. Suddenly, a beep from their d-powers alerted them that a digimon nearby. Pulling out the device, Takato pointed the compass around. "This way!" He shouted, leaving the bunker as the others followed behind.   
  
Drawing closer to their destination, the beeping grew louder. Suddenly, an unexpected yelling made them realize who was there.   
  
"Unhand me you slimy digi-slug!"   
  
Impmon.   
  
The one he was describing wasn't too far off from a disgusting slug though.   
  
"Venomon!" Rika cried, recognizing their old foe. "He looks even nastier than before!"   
  
"And what did you do with Henry???" Terriermon yelled, his tiny fists shaking in the air.   
  
Venomon wasted no time. "Venom Shadows!" The attack flew across the area and struck Renamon and Guilmon. His tentacles whipped around wildly, and Impmon was helplessly tied to it.   
  
"Time to even the score!" Rika yelled. "Renamon!"  
  
"As you wish, Rika." Renamon said, getting up.   
  
"Come on, Guilmon!" Takato said, turning to his digimon.  
  
"Right, Takato!" The dinosaur digimon shook of Venomon's attack and prepared for his tamer's command. Pulling out their cards, Takato and Rika card slashed one of them. Calumon, who had followed them through, glowed bright red.   
  
"Digi-modify... Digivolution activate!" The two tamers cried in unison.   
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
Guilmon digivolved to... Growlmon!  
  
Renamon digivolved to... Kyuubimon!   
  
"Pyro blaster!"   
  
"Fox tail Infernal!"   
  
The two champions shouted their attacks and blasted them at Venomon. Venomon shielded himself with his arms, but when he put them down, he realized that Kyuubimon was missing. Whirling around, he saw the fox digimon charge at him from the side.   
  
"DRAGON WHEEL!"   
  
The graceful fox spun and struck the tentacle that held Impmon. Impmon fell to the ground, while Venomon, countering Kyuubimon's attack, struck her down with another one of his whips. Kyuubimon landed next to Impmon, who laid flat on the ground, face up.   
  
"Hey toots, I guessed you repaid me after all." The little demon digimon mutter, smirking. Kyuubimon groaned with annoyance.   
  
"Come on, Kyuubimon! Get up!" Rika yelled. "Digi-modify! Power blast activate!"   
  
Kyuubimon glowed for a moment, then she pushed herself off the ground and was ready to fight again.   
  
"It's no use being champions... we need more direct hits and stronger levels."   
  
"Hey, goggle head, maybe that slash we did last time will work again!" Rika suggested.   
  
"Worth a shot! Let's do it!"   
  
Rika prepared a card and Takato held his D-power.   
  
"Digi-modify! Recharge activate!" They screamed together. The d-power blinked, but... nothing.   
  
"Oh no! Why can't I make them digivolve?" Calumon thought to himself.   
  
"Huh!? What?" Takato asked, confused.   
  
"Stupid piece of junk!" Rika screamed. "Why won't this work!?" Venomon threw his head back and laughed.   
  
"Well, well." Venomon chuckled. "I thought this would be tougher than last time. How boring. I guess I'll just have to destroy you easily." Whipping madly, the ultimate digimon's snake like tentacles shot out and grabbed both Kyuubimon and Growlmon. The two howled with pain as Venomon crushed them within his grasp.   
  
"Ugh!" Takato wrapped his arms around his stomach. The pain was breaking his bones and he felt the pain searing through his body as his muscles tensed. Rika rushed up and shook him wildly.   
  
"Stupid Takato!" Rika cried. "You can't just faint on me! Hang on!"   
  
"Believe." He muttered.   
  
"What?"   
  
"We have to believe in ourselves. If Henry were here that's what he'd say."   
  
"Stop being so stubborn, goggle head! You don't even know if Henry's still on our side anymore! How can you say this stuff at a time like this!?" Takato grasped her hand.   
  
"If we believe, then we don't need cards. Think about it."  
  
*flashback*   
  
"Seems like you misjudged the little miracles my friends can perform." Henry said, smirking at Venomon, his eyes still flickered with a certainty that they were going to pull through. "They don't need blue cards... they only need each other."  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Takato continued. "When Henry believed in us, it worked. And he's right. We only need each other."   
  
"I know you're right, Takato." Rika said. "But we don't have much time left! We need to help Kyuubimon and Growlmon!"   
  
"BUNNY BLAST!"   
  
Tiny little green shots hit the dark digimon in the face. Venomon turned to see a green and white bunny digimon narrowing his black eyes at him.   
  
"What do you, want, pipsqueak?" Venomon barked.  
  
"I wanna know what you did with my tamer!!!" Terriermon yelled. Venomon chuckled.   
  
"You're tamer's better off on our side with us... the winning side." He answered. "But since you are his digimon, perhaps we can fit you in somewhere... or..." Venomon thrust the two champion onto the ground. Takato relaxed although his breathing remained short.   
  
"...I destroy you with a single blow!" Venomon advanced on the little bunny digimon.   
  
"Terrier tornado!" Terriermon yelled, but the spinning winds had no effects on the powered up Digimon. Venomon held his scythe high above Terriermon's head and was ready to deal the final blow.   
  
"Leave..." Takato muttered, getting up and holding his wounds.  
  
"Him..." Rika said, supporting Takato as he revived himself.  
  
"ALONE!" They both yelled. Suddenly, their two d-powers activated, Takato's admitting a red light, and Rika's admitted a blue light. The light shone at their partners, and Calumon's triangular mark glued a bright red.   
  
MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION  
  
Growlmon matrix digivolved to...  
  
Kyuubimon matrix digivolved to...  
  
WARGROWLMON!!!  
  
TAOMON!!!  
  
"WHAT!?" Venomon cried. The bright light shining from Taomon and Wargrowlmon was much too bright for his eyes. "NO! This can not be!"   
  
"You're end is here, Venomon!" Takato shouted joyously. "Time to meet your maker!"  
  
"Last shot, and we're gonna make sure you're gone!" Rika grinned. Together, they pulled out their card.   
  
"DIGI-MODIFY! Targeting activate!"  
  
"Talisman of light!"   
  
"Atomic blaster!"   
  
Combined with the targeting card slash, the attacks were a direct hit. It sailed right over to the enemy and a giant puff of smoke indicated that they had been successful.   
  
"Alright!" Takato said, jumping up. "We beat him!"   
  
"We really did it!" Rika said.   
  
They were wrong. Although beaten, the smoke cleared to reveal that Venomon had not dissolved into data. Charred and with his data torn, he remained standing weakly. "Fools!!! I will destroy you with my last ounce of energy!"   
  
"No!" Takato screamed. "We hit you with our strongest attacks... a-a-and... you're still here!"   
  
"Not for long."   
  
A voice echoed in the sky. A menacing voice.   
  
"lord Venomhydramon!" Venomon cried to the skies. "Aid me once more and I will defeat your enemies!"   
  
"I don't see any need for that. The power boost I gave you kept you alive after the tamers attacked you. Without it, you wouldn't be standing."   
  
Venomon's eyes widened. "No! Master! Please, don't!"   
  
"What I can give to you, my servant, I can take away." There was a hint of amusement in his voice. "And once you lose your last bit of strength... you will dissolve into data."   
  
"NO! You can't! I've been loyal! I've been powerful and I, I have aided you in weakening the tamers!"  
  
"Your time has come. Daemon and I knew you were too weak to face the tamers. The only use for you was your data. Since it was not the tamers who defeated you... they can not absorb you. And with every bit of your virus-infected data, you will wear away the last bit of the barrier."   
  
"I BEG YOU, MASTER!!! DON'T KILL ME!!! I WILL HELP YOU DESTROY THE TAMERS!!! I... AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Venomon's shriek pierced the city. Takato couldn't believe the cruelty of Venomhydramon, to abandon their servants and use their death only as a stepping stone.  
  
The last bit of Venomon's energy drained away and his body shattered into pieces. Each speck of data hit the sky and it seemed to burn away holes in the air, like acid, gnawing away on flesh. Soon, a blue patterned grid streaked through the sky.   
  
The gate had open once more.   
  
To be continued in "The Power of Three, part 10"  
  
PLEASE R/R! Hope you enjoyed it! :) 


	10. Impmon's Story

Disclaimer: I still don't own digimon... yet. But I have plans... *cackles evilly* Did I just say that? *ahem* er... I don't own digimon and there's no way I'm planning domination over the Japanese anime world and taking over digimon. *smiles meekly* ^_^' N-e ways, onto the fic. Oh ya, don't sue me.   
  
The Power of Three  
Part 10: Impmon's story   
  
Everything in the minds of the tamers and their digimon froze. As if time had stopped, they were helpless as the blue grid appeared in the torn at the sky. Images that appeared like it was from a bad reception began to fade into real figures. Many different ones. All dropping from the gate.   
  
"NO!" Rika shouted. "The digimon are getting through the barrier! Renamon, do something!" But Renamon just shook her head.   
  
"It is too late." She said sadly. "There's no way we can get them all of them back. The gate has reopened itself."   
  
"What!? We can't just give up!" Takato said, still staring at the gate. The image of the blue grid was shifting. This digital-like screen faded and a new one appeared. The new area was gray, dull and eerie. Takato squinted further into the sky.   
  
"That image... it's ... the dark ocean." He muttered.   
  
"It's real." Rika mumbled, mystified.   
  
"It's home."   
  
Takato and the others turned to see Impmon staring up at the sky as well.   
  
"Home...?" Renamon repeated.   
  
Impmon nodded, but not taking his eyes off the image.   
  
(AN: This is made up by me. I have no clue what the real story behind Impmon and his tamers is.)  
  
*flashback*   
  
"I said I wanted RESULTS, Impmon, and you can't give them to me." Daemon shouted at the little digimon that huddled on the ground   
  
"Please, sir, give me another try..." Squeaked the tiny virus, Impmon.   
  
"I have given you many tries! I won't allow a digimon that can not follow orders!"   
  
"B-b-but I've been trying..."  
  
"I don't want just tries! I want things done! Did I not send you to find me a source of power to regenerate my loyal companion?"   
  
"Yes, sir..."   
  
"And yet, you've given me NOTHING!!! One LAST try. I don't want you back here until you find me something sufficient."   
  
"Thank you, your evilness... you are merciful..."   
  
"GO!"   
  
The little digimon disappeared out the door. Wandering through the thick jungles of the digital world, it began to rain. Impmon kept on looking, not caring for the heavy waters that dripped down and cascaded down his face. Soon, out of exhaustion, he collapsed, sinking slightly in the moist dirt that soiled his face.   
  
He wasn't sure how long he laid there, but the rain did finally stop. The clouds haven't gone away and the sky was still dim.   
  
"Hey, sis, come over here!" Impmon heard a voice cry out. He felt hands pick him up and lift him off the dirt.   
  
"Oh, you poor little thing! How did you ever get here?" A young girl said. Another boy, obviously her brother, brushed off the slightly dry dirt off his face.   
  
These two are humans! Impmon thought. From the real world!   
  
"Who are you two?" He muttered.   
  
"My name is Crystal." The young girl said, smiling. "And this is my brother, Oliver. Who are you?"   
  
"Impmon."   
  
"Impmon? You look terrible." Said Oliver.  
  
"Oliver!" Crystal shouted.   
  
"No, I mean he looks ill." The boy said, smirking. "It was raining here not long ago. You shouldn't be caught out in the rain like this."   
  
"It doesn't matter. I don't have anywhere else to go." Said Impmon.   
  
Crystal pulled out a handkerchief and dried him with it.   
  
"Our mom use to talk about rain." She said gently. "She says when people are experiencing tough times, rain falls down. It's nature's tears."   
  
"Then," Oliver continued. "Mom would tell us that whenever it stops raining, it means something's going to happen to help those people feel better."   
  
Impmon looked at the two. When the rain stopped, these two came along. Maybe... just maybe...   
  
"Please take me away from here." He sobbed. "I don't wanna stay here. Please, I beg you... take me to the real world."   
  
Crystal and Oliver looked at each other. "We're not even so sure how we got here." Oliver asked. "We each got this thing---(he pulls out a powder blue d-power)--- and then we ended up here just yesterday."   
  
"Use the d-power! Give it another try!" Impmon cried, desperate to leave the grip of his master.   
  
"Is this what this is called?" Crystal asked, shaking her light violet colored d-power. "We didn't know what to do with it when we..."   
  
Crystal was suddenly cut off when both their d-powers burst with light that shot into the sky. A stream of colors lifted the two siblings off the ground.  
  
"Wait! Take me with you!" Impmon cried, holding out his hands.   
  
"We wouldn't forget you!" Oliver said, smiling.   
  
"Now come on, before we drift any further!" Crystal said. The each extended a hand and grasped Impmon's hands. The three flew into the air and out of the digital world.   
  
Impmon was thrilled by the new experiences on earth. No more slaving around for Daemon. No more tiring trips in the digital world. He had something to be glad about.   
  
*end flashback*  
  
"So what eventually happened to your tamers...?" Takato asked.   
  
"They drifted apart." Impmon said, now looking at the ground. "Every single day. They weren't the same anymore... and eventually, they fought over who was going to be the only tamer for me. The two were drowning in their own misery and pulling me down with it... so I left."   
  
Guilmon growled loudly, his pupils shrinking down to slits.   
  
"Hey... Guilmon!" Terriermon said to the dinosaur digimon. "What's wrong?"  
  
"He's coming." He scowled. "No... THEY'RE coming. Two of them."  
  
Searching the skies, they saw two figures heading down from the gate. Rika pulled out her d-power and pointed in their direction. An image popped up.   
  
"Daemon, Mega level. No other data available!?" Rika shook the device violently. "Stupid piece of junk! There's nothing on the other one either!"   
  
"No doubt who that would have to be." Terriermon said.   
  
"It's Venomhydramon." Renamon said.   
  
"Then... it has to be..." Rika muttered.   
  
"Henry." Takato finished.   
  
The two cloaked figures landed not 10 feet away of them. Daemon scanned the group, then smirked when his eyes laid on Impmon. "Well hello, Impmon. Old servant, and new enemy." Said Daemon. "How has your life been as a traitor to digimon?"   
  
"Better a traitor than a slave to you, Daemon." Impmon mumbled.   
  
"Ah, very bold words for such a foul insect." Daemon said. "But no matter. We have found sufficient energy and a host. I do believe you know each other quite well..."   
  
Venomhydramon pulled off his hood. Just as the tamers and the digimon had feared, it was Henry.   
  
And yet... he looked very different than Henry.   
  
There was a scar from earlier, when Venomon had grabbed Henry out of the real world. He no longer wore a caring face, but a cruel smile, and the gray eyes that normally showed his level-headedness, now remained like stone, cold and blank. The Mega digimon spoke. "Well hello. Do I look familiar?"   
  
"Let Henry go." Terriermon scowled. The digimon just shook his head.   
  
"I can't do that. Now that he has accepted my offer, he and I are one... and will continue to be until the very end of our lives." Venomhydramon's lips curled to an even crueler smile. "Let's waste no more time talking... I do believe we have a world to fight for. Who would like to be my first victims?"   
  
"I, too, will battle." Daemon said. "Let's see what the real world's defenses are compared to us."   
  
"Much better than you'd expect." Renamon said calmly, preparing for battle.   
  
"If it's for the sake of Takato," Guilmon said, growling. "And all my friends, I'll fight you until the very end!"   
  
"So be it." Daemon said icily. "Let the battle begin."   
  
To be Continued in Part 11...  
  
How was that? PLEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE R/R! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible! 


	11. The Final Fight Begins

Disclaimer: Soon... DIGIMON WILL BE MINE!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! *cough* Er, I mean, digimon isn't mine, (Though I wish it was) it belongs to... um, I'm not sure. But if you know, all credit of the characters (not the story) go to whoever it is. Please don't sue me! Well, enjoy the fic.  
  
The power of three  
Part 11: The final fight begins   
  
The two mega digimon prepared for battle as well. Daemon created a glowing fire ball in his hands. Venomhydramon pulled out a long sword which danced with glowing, blue-white flames.   
  
"Perhaps I should make the first attack?" Daemon asked.   
  
"Be my guest, but I have a plan." Venomhydramon said, and disappeared quickly in a puff of smoke. Daemon nodded and released the fire in a powerful jet. Renamon and Guilmon dodged without much problem, but Daemon quickly fired several more.   
  
"Digi-modify!" Takato shouted. "Hyper speed activate!"  
  
Moving quicker, Guilmon was able to evade the attacks. Renamon, with her natural speed and caution was already able to move away from everything.   
  
"Digi-modify!" Rika said, slashing a card. "Power blast activate!"   
  
"Diamond Storm!" Renamon shouted. The shards bounced harmlessly off Daemon.   
  
"Oh come on, you know better that a rookie can't handle a mega." Terriermon said in a teasing voice.   
  
"Shut up, you little weenie! I knew that!" Rika said, pulling out her Digivolution card and slashing in unison with Takato.   
  
"Digi-modify! Digivolution activate!"   
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
Guilmon digivolved to...  
  
Renamon digivolved to...  
  
Growlmon!  
  
Kyuubimon!   
  
"Pyro Blaster!"   
  
"Fox Tail Infernal!"   
  
Though the attacks took a bit more effect, Daemon barely took any damage. With lighting fast reflexes, he disappeared and reappeared next to Kyuubimon and hit her with such force that she flew several feet into a lamp post. Then, he moved next to Growlmon and grabbed his tail.   
  
"Growlmon! No!" Takato yelled. Growlmon twisted around and sank his fangs into Daemon's arm. Daemon grunted, but it didn't seem as it was very painful. Shooting into the sky, Daemon held Growlmon by the tail. "Going down!" He said, then thrust Growlmon downward, causing him to fall several feet before slamming into the ground.   
  
Takato felt himself slam onto the ground, as if held down by invisible magnets. His entire body was aching. Every bit of pain he had ever felt could not compare to what he felt now.   
  
"Takato!" Rika yelled, rushing up to him. "Are you all right!? Please! Say something!"   
  
"Ow." Takato muttered.   
  
"He's too strong! How can we fight against him?" Rika said.   
  
"We'll have to digivolve them to ultimate again." Takato said, barely in a whisper.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in a Shinjuku apartment, little Susie was trying on some of her mother's hats. She looked into the mirror and smiled a cute little smile, but frowned again when she thought about how Henry always complimented on how pretty she looked.   
  
Suddenly, she heard a blast that rocked the apartment slightly. Rushing to the window, she stared into the sky. "What's dat?" She pondered. It was a black image. The dark ocean. She recognized it from digimon. Susie often didn't watch the show, but she watched it just for the sake of being with her brother.   
  
"Henwy...?" She muttered "Henwy... are you there?"  
  
Susie wasted no time.   
  
Hearing the front door slam, Mrs. Wong peeked out of her room and peered into the living room. "Susie? Are you all right? I know you're afraid of earthquakes..." She stopped abruptly when all she saw was a mess of her hats scattered across the floor. "Susie?"   
  
  
  
"How dull." Daemon said. "I was expected more of a challenge. Shall I wait until you can get your digimon to digivolve to ultimate?"   
  
Growlmon snarled at the Virus Digimon. Kyuubimon prepared again.   
  
"Once they digivolve, you'll be sorry you let us!" Shouted Rika.   
  
"Let's do it!" Takato cried. Pulling out their D-powers, the light burst forth and Calumon's triangle mark glowed once more. Light mixed together and Growlmon and Kyuubimon were bathed in red and blue light.  
  
MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION  
  
Growlmon matrix digivolved to...  
  
Kyuubimon matrix digivolved to...  
  
Wargrowlmon!  
  
Taomon!   
  
"Ah, this is better." Daemon said, in an amused voice. "Now perhaps it will a bit harder."   
  
"Talisman of light!"   
  
"Atomic blaster!"   
  
The two attacks fused together and swirled towards Daemon. Daemon fired his jet of power and it met in a huge explosion in the middle, but all three attacks held on.   
  
"FOOLS!" Daemon cried. "You don't have enough power to match mine!" Hollering, he began to push his attack forward and beginning to overpower to two ultimate digimon.   
  
"Something's not right." Impmon thought. "I can feel it."   
  
"I can't believe it! He's only one digimon and he's fighting off both of ours!" Rika cried.   
  
Takato drew out on of his cards. "Digi-modify! Power blast activate!"   
  
Wargrowlmon kept on fighting, trying to overpower Daemon, but with no luck. Daemon pressed on, his attack edging closer to the two ultimate digimon every second.   
  
"Where is that fool... Venomhydramon?" Impmon thought, dashing off. "I have to go find him."   
  
  
  
In the streets of Shinjuku, many wild digimon were on a rampage. Tearing apart stores and buildings, laughing at the people fleeing in terror. Little Susie was rushing through the crowds. "Henwy?" She cried. "Where are you!?" Her little voice was easily drowned by the screams that rang throughout the area. Finding herself in a clear little opening, she looked around.   
  
"Where did everybody go?" She pondered.  
  
"Aww... did the little girl lose her mommy?" A voice said teasingly. Susie whirled around. It was a red cape digimon, holding a long, golden bladed scythe and a chain.   
  
"Who are you?" She asked.   
  
"Well, if I told you, I'd kill you too. Since I'd like to..." The digimon raised his scythe. "My name is Phantomon. Pleased to meet you." Susie shrieked loudly as Phantomon was ready to bring the blade down.   
  
"HIYA!" Came the voice of Impmon. In a swift kick through the air, the little digimon flew into Phantomon, striking him into a fruit stand and many of the products fell over and toppled on him. Grabbing the girl's hand, Impmon pulled her off and ran.   
  
  
  
"He's too strong!" Taomon cried, trying to hold onto her attack. "We're not going to make it!"  
  
"Here it comes!" Wargrowlmon yelled. Daemon's power had finally overcome theirs and crashed into them with full force. The two hit the ground denting the cement. The craters were large and in the center of each one laid the two digimon, motionless. Takato, still linked with Wargrowlmon, flew backwards as well. Still shaking, the boy was fighting to stay conscious and even alive.   
  
"No!" Rika cried. "Takato! Taomon! Wargrowlmon!"  
  
Takato suddenly gasped and widened his eyes. "I just thought of something! Even if we beat Daemon... our digimon will be too weak to face Venomhydramon!" Daemon smirked as a blurred black and blue found its way right in front of Takato. Venomhydramon stood, staring down at the fallen tamer that laid helpless on the ground.   
  
"Nice guess, my friend." He said, still holding the flaming sword. "But quite frankly, that doesn't look necessary. Your digimon are no match for Daemon."   
  
"We'll beat him eventually. And we'll beat you too!" Takato grunted.   
  
"Really? And risk killing your friend? Quite an interesting choice there." Venomhydramon smirked. "But not that I'm going to give you a choice. There IS a much easier way to win." Venomhydramon pulled his blade up to Takato's throat.   
  
"A weak human trained digimon is no good... without his tamer."   
  
To be continued in Part 12  
  
Hehehe!!! CLIFFHANGER! Please R/R! :):):) 


	12. A Ray of Hope

Disclaimer: Drat. I still don't own digimon. (Soon, I tell ya, very soon...) But anyway, this show belongs to...er... gawd dang it I still don't know. All credits go to them. Don't sue me. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
The Power of Three  
Part 12: A Ray of Hope   
  
Takato felt the heat of the blade's dancing flames. He became afraid to swallow because a sudden movement anywhere near his neck could mean a stab in the throat.   
  
"Say goodbye, Tamer." Venomhydramon said icily.   
  
"T... Takato..." Wargrowlmon grunted softly. He tried to move but his body was too sore. "I'm sorry, Takato..."   
  
Takato could feel the blade was beginning to press against his flesh. The warm blood began to drip onto his shirt. His vision became blurred as it focused in and out, watching the image of one of his best friends, trying to kill him...   
  
"NO!!!" Rika suddenly screamed. She jumped at Venomhydramon and, catching him off guard, tackled him to the ground. On the ground, the virus digimon pulled the blade of his sword up and slashed Rika in the stomach. She fell in front of Takato.   
  
Regaining his vision slowly, he saw Rika on the ground holding her stomach. Blood was beginning to drip uncontrollably. "Rika! No!" Takato shouted, using every bit of strength he could muster and getting up to be beside her. "Why are you so stupid!? You could have just let him kill me!"   
  
"Probably for the same reason you let yourself get hit by Venomon's attack to save me." Rika said, smiling. "I love you, Takato..."   
  
Takato couldn't fight back his tears any longer. He let them slide down his cheek but he quickly rubbed them away. "What's the matter?" Rika said with a smile. "You going soft on me, goggle head? You're tougher than that." Takato continued to rub off his tears as quick as possible.   
  
"I won't let them hurt you again Rika..." He muttered. "I love you too much to let that happen." Rika smiled again.   
  
"Hey, this isn't too serious, Takato. I'll be fine."   
  
"How touching." Venomhydramon said dully. "I suppose this is what you humans call... love. I felt that in this boy. Ha! All love did was break his heart. Betrayal. Disloyalty. Hate. That was what trailed the shatter pieces."   
  
"I won't let you take away anyone else I care for!" Takato shouted. "My best friends, my family... I've had enough! If you want to kill Rika, you'll have to go through me first!"  
  
"Charming." The dark digimon said. "That won't be too hard..."   
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Impmon was racing through the streets with Susie still running with him, his hand gripping tightly around hers. Susie dared not question who he was and where they were going. All Impmon knew was that she was Henry's sister.   
  
Maybe she'll get through to him. Impmon thought. It may be the only way.   
  
"And where do you think YOU'RE going?" A voice said. It came from a digimon, not far down the street. A tall, female digimon. "Protecting a little girl? Perhaps your tamer?"   
  
"Out of my way, Ladydevimon." Impmon muttered.   
  
"Aw, Impmon, that would be no fun!" Ladydevimon said teasingly. "And that's what I came here to have. Darkness wave!" A hoard of bats went flying towards Impmon and Susie.   
  
"Get down!" Impmon cried, pushing Susie to the ground. The bat struck Impmon in the chest and he flew backwards. Ladydevimon floated over to him and put her foot on top of his back. "That was fun. Would you like to try again?" Impmon struggled but with no luck.   
  
"Run!" Impmon shouted at Susie. She looked scared and shaken but she got up. "Get out of here while you still can! Don't look back, just keep running down the street!" She nodded and rushed off as quickly as her little legs can carry.   
  
"Oooh... a chase! What fun!" Ladydevimon said. "Come on you." She snapped her fingers and Impmon floated up. She grabbed him by the scuffs. "Let's give her a sec to run. Ah! Second's up! Let's follow." The fallen angel digimon flew after her quickly.   
  
  
  
"I can kill you two all at once if I wanted." Venomhydramon said. "But of course, where'd be the fun in that? Anything you would like to know before I kill you?"  
  
"Yes." Takato said, yet he really didn't have a question. He was just trying to buy time. Thinking quickly, he asked, "How did you get Henry to agree to you?"  
  
"Please, don't bother answering his silly questions and just kill him already. This is getting boring." Daemon said.   
  
"Daemon, perhaps he SHOULD know how idiotic his friend was." Venomhydramon said.   
  
"Alright, but make it quick." Daemon said. "I hope to find a screaming audience soon..."   
  
"No problem in that, Daemon, the earth is full of cowardly people." The Virus digimon said, then began his reply. "You friend Henry was easily the weakest tamer out of the three of you. So it would have been best to trigger his vulnerability. A simple scare kept him from saying anything and keeping his feelings to himself, and he never said a word, not even when he would out the most heart-breaking things." The dark mega smiled.   
  
"You... you scum!" Takato yelled.   
  
"Ah, so with all the darkness in his heart, he would easily have been a good candidate to host me. With a simple bit of trickery and a gullible fool, he accepted my offer to make him stronger and change his life. So in a way, I'm just granting his wish."   
  
"How dare you!" Rika shouted. "He'll find a way to over come you!"   
  
"Oh, what is the chance of that?" Venomhydramon said, laughing. "Zero. Zilch. He doesn't have the slightest chance of over coming me... someone more powerful than him. Now that that answer's out of the way, time to get down to business." He pointed his sword toward Rika and Takato. He was about to strike when...  
  
"Henwy!"   
  
Susie had found her way to the scene and was overjoyed to see her brother alive and well (or so she thought) "I missed you so much! I can't believe it's you!" She unknowingly ran towards him.   
  
"No! Susie! Get away!!!! He's not who you think he is!" Takato yelled. But it was too late.   
  
In a swift blow, Venomhydramon struck Susie with a kick. Susie fell backwards, but tried to stay strong and not cry.   
  
"You!" Takato screamed. "How could you pick on an innocent child!?"  
  
"She's... she's your sister!" Rika added.   
  
"My...my sister?" The mega digimon muttered, then staggered a bit. He whirled around and saw Susie, obviously scared to death, with tears still streaming down her eyes. Then, he faced Takato and Rika, bleeding and bruised.   
  
Takato and Rika gasped to see the iciness in Henry's eyes to disappear and the blankness to vanish. They watched as he thrust his sword aside and fall down to his knees, tears dripping onto the ground. He slammed his fist onto the ground and for the first time since he returned, spoke in a more caring voice.  
  
"What... what have I done?"   
  
To be continued in Part 13  
  
I'm almost done! I'm always ending off in weird ways... please R/R! ^_^ 


	13. Tamers Rekindled

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Don't sue me.   
  
The power of three  
Part 13: Tamers Rekindled   
  
"What!?" Daemon screamed. "The spell is wearing off!!!"   
  
"Henry?" Takato said softly. "Is that you?"   
  
Henry didn't look up. He felt too ashamed of what he had done, everything that harmed someone he cared for.   
  
"I'm sorry..." He sobbed. "This is all my fault. I killed innocent people and digimon."   
  
He continued to slam his fist at the ground and didn't look up. Takato and Rika didn't know what to do. How could they possibly answer? What was there to say?  
  
"I'm an idiot..." Henry continued on, mumbling quietly to himself. "It's all my fault... I've been foolish..."   
  
"Henry..." Terriermon began. "You never did it... it wasn't your fault."   
  
"I... I let darkness control me. If I hadn't, none of this would have happened."  
  
"But you didn't do it because you wanted to." Takato said. "You did it because you were tricked. Everyone makes bad decisions sometimes. I should know! I've been making bad decisions all my life! But with you, and Rika, and all our digimon, we've always pulled through, haven't we?"   
  
"How can I fix this? It's too late to seal the gate." Henry said. "And I don't know what it will take. Even if we find a way, there are hundreds of digimon still roaming the streets."  
  
"Stop being so negative!" Rika yelled. "We'll find a way! No matter how long it takes."   
  
"But..."  
  
"Yeesh! Not another reason!" Terriermon said. "Momentai, will you?" Henry wiped his tear away.   
  
"I'm just not sure I can do anything. I'm still weaker than both of you and Venomhydramon is still a part of me."   
  
"You're wrong!" Takato yelled. "I don't want to hear another thought of that from you!"   
  
"Ya!" Rika added. "You think we made it this far without you? It takes all three of us to do this! No one stronger than the other. You may have a puny digimon... ("hey!" said Terriermon) ... but it doesn't matter how someone looks or what it seems. Between the three of us, no one is stronger or weaker. We're equals, and we're each only a small part of a team!" Henry looked at Rika, then Takato.   
  
"You're right. No matter what happens, it takes all of us to make things right."   
  
"STOP!" Daemon yelled. "This boy is still overclouded with the powers of darkness. You're wasting your time trying."   
  
"No." Henry said, getting up. "You're wrong Daemon. Your control over me is over and there's nothing you can do about it."   
  
"That's it, Henry!" Takato said. "You tell him!"   
  
Daemon just smirked. Soon he began chuckling, then ended up in a laugh, throwing his head back. "What's so funny!?" Rika shouted. Daemon stopped laughing with the menacing grin still on his face.   
  
"It doesn't matter if my control is over. I can insert dark energy in your heart by force and Venomhydramon would be revived. And how do you think you can seal the gate, as well as bring all the digimon back?"   
  
"We don't know yet, but we'll think of something!" Terriermon shouted.   
  
"Oh really?" Daemon pointed his finger over at Henry. A stream of black light struck him and he began to fall again. Henry clutched his chest and began to breath hard.   
  
"Henry!" Terriermon said in a quivering voice.   
  
"Fight him! You know you can do it!" Takato said.   
  
"You can't just give in again!" Rika added.   
  
Henry stood up and didn't look at anyone, except running to seize his sword that laid only a few feet away. He faced Susie still gasping for air and the sword shaking in his hand. In a shout of rage, he raced towards the helpless girl who flung her hands up, trying to shield herself.   
  
"NO! Henry, don't do it!" Rika and Takato yelled in unison.   
  
To their surprise, Henry ran right past Susie and swung his sword into the foggy parts further down the street. A shriek pierced the silent city as data began to appear and fly off into the gate and disappearing.   
  
"Who was that thing!?" Rika cried surprisingly.   
  
Henry picked up a tiny figure from the ground and threw him to where the group was.   
  
"Impmon?" Takato said, recognizing the figure.   
  
"A digimon." Henry said slowly. "I killed Ladydevimon."  
  
Walking up to Takato and Rika, who were trying to aid the beaten digimon on the ground, Henry spoke quietly.   
  
"Don't you see? If Venomhydramon takes over again, he has the power to wipe out every living thing he wishes. I can't keep on fighting him. I can't..."   
  
Henry grunted again, holding on to his chest. Shutting his eyes and trying to erase the pain, he held the sword, the blade facing down to the ground. He jabbed it into the thick concrete and then just stood still.   
  
"It's the only way." Henry muttered. "You have to do it."   
  
Takato's eyes widened. "No. I can't do it."   
  
"Do what, goggle head?" Rika asked.   
  
"You have to kill me, along with Venomhydramon." Henry breath in deeply. "It's the only way. If I die, he dies. You can get rid of him and only have to defeat Daemon."   
  
"That's insane!" Rika screamed. "What are you thinking!? After all we said, does teamwork mean nothing to you?"  
  
"Sometimes we have to make sacrifices."  
  
"There has to be another way..."  
  
"What about me, Henry?" Terriermon asked. "How do I go on without you? We're partners!"   
  
"Susie will take care of you."  
  
"Oh no, first you decide to leave me, now you want to leave me in the princess pretty pants treatment? No way!" Terriermon jumped onto Henry's shoulders.   
  
"Get off, Terriermon..." Henry said trying to push Terriermon off his shoulders. Susie got up and ran towards her brother. She hugged his leg (since she's so short) and kept on crying.   
  
"You can't leave me!" She bawled. "I love you, Henry, you're my brother!"   
  
Henry paused and picked up his sister from the ground. "I'm sorry, Susie... I have to."   
  
"No you don't!" Takato yelled. "Look around you! All the things you have to live for! You have your digimon, your friends, your family... a life of opportunities! And to think you would just throw it all away?"   
  
"But how can anything else be done now?"   
  
"There is another way." A voice muttered. Impmon got up slowly but weakly. "If you destroy Daemon, digimon that followed him out that gate will follow him back in the gate. Once all the digimon who went through that gate return to the digital world... the gate will close and repair itself on its own."   
  
Just as the group was about to reply, a streak of fire shot past Takato, glazing him barely by the neck. It hit Impmon, who screamed in pain and slowly faded away into data.   
  
"Impmon!" Rika yelled. The three tamers and Susie all turned to see Daemon.   
  
"I always thought he talked to much." Daemon muttered. "Oh well. Perhaps he serves a better purpose now." And with that, the specks of blue data vanished into the larger mega digimon. The tamers stared, wide eyed, stunned at what just happened.   
  
"Now that your touchy moments are over..." Daemon smiled at the tamers. "Who would like to be the next to die?"  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Takato screamed, surprising himself more than the others. "I don't care how strong you are or what you can do, but if you kill our friends... then mister, you've just crossed the line."   
  
Rika joined in. "And NOBODY pushes us further than we want to go. Pal, your time has just run out."   
  
"You were wrong, Daemon" Henry said. "You AND Venomhydramon. You have no control over me, and as long as I know I'm not alone, I'll keep fighting you."  
  
Rika pulled out the green D-power that hooked to her belt and tossed it to Henry. He snatched it out of the air, and the moment he did, it burst forth with green light, while Takato's a red light, and Rika's a blue light. "Get ready, Daemon..." Takato said, holding his d-power up.  
  
"Cause you're about to find out..." Rika and Henry said, each holding high their device.  
  
"What real tamers can do!!!" The three yelled in unison. And with that, the colored lights swirled together and streaked into the sky.   
  
To be continued in Part 14...  
  
How'd u like it? Sorry I was so late with it. Please R/R! ^_^ 


	14. Fight Against the Darkness

I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MS ORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MS ORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MS ORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MS ORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!  
  
I KNOW it has been a VERY long time since I wrote this story. In fact it's been since. February. eep. I HAVEN'T forgotten about this story, just too wrapped up in Digimon Frontier and Kouji ~_^ He is one KAWAII guy!!! ANYWAYS. hopefully I haven't lost any readers, though I doubt I actually have left ^_^' Here's Part 14. I wonder if my writing style's changed. Only one way to find out! PS: I'm still considering a sequel, depending on my reviews. The sequel will include more of Ryo, and perhaps Jeri, Kazu and Kenta. Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon so please don't sue me.  
  
The power of three Part 14: Fight against the darkness  
  
Guilmon Bio-merged to. Terriermon Bio-merged to. Renamon Bio-merged to.  
  
GALLANTMON! MEGAGARGOMON! SAKUYAMON!  
  
Takato wasn't sure what happened next. It was such a faint memory. One minute, he was on the group with his friends, when the brilliance of the light engulfed the three and their Digimon. Now, he was staring right at Daemon, at least 6 or 7 feet off the ground.  
  
"Where am I?" Takato thought. He glanced at his hands and found not only the white of the palms and fingers but also a large joust in his right hand. In his left hand was an extremely huge shield.  
  
"Takato?" A familiar, goofy voice called to him. "Takato, are you there?"  
  
"G-Guilmon?" Takato managed to stutter. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know." Came the voice of his Digimon again. "I think you've become me!"  
  
"I've WHAT?" Takato shouted in surprise. Pausing, he felt a presence in his mind. It wasn't quite the presence of another, but another being that fused into his mind, his thoughts, and his actions. It was a simple and single soul that has become a part of him, and him a part of it.  
  
"It" was Guilmon.  
  
Glancing to his right, he found himself staring at something large and green. He slowly moved his head up. and up.  
  
And up. and up.  
  
. And found himself glancing at a two-story tall Digimon.  
  
It was machine-like, and covered in missiles and explosives of all sorts. It was obviously male, so he must have been.  
  
"Henry!" Takato yelled up, hoping the difference between their heights doesn't make the big green giant short of his hearing.  
  
The Digimon glanced downward. "Takato?" said Henry. "Is that you?"  
  
"Oh good. I didn't know if the full mile between the two of us was going to make me look for a microphone."  
  
"Ha-ha, fun-ny." Henry said, his voice filled with sarcasm. Looking back on to the battlefield, his voice dropped back to its usual seriousness. "I don't believe it! Somehow we were able to become a part of our partners! But how.?"  
  
"Who cares, goggle head? As long as now, WE get to be part of the action!" The two turned to face Rika, only now, she was a Digimon, like the rest. For a moment, Takato became mesmerized by her beauty, her elegance and grace. (Not to mention a body figure to DIE for, he added mentally) but he quickly snapped out of that when their temporarily forgotten enemy roared with complete and utter rage.  
  
"This is impossible!!!" Daemon yelled. "HOW??? How can mere humans be merged with the power of Digimon???"  
  
"I think I have an answer for that." Henry said sternly. "You yourself have told me that one of equal power was required to merge with another, thus creating the ability to DNA digivolve. Once we were able to recognize the fact that we are equal to not only each other, but also equal to our partners, we were able to merge our powers." He quickly gave Gallantmon and Sakuyamon a smile before glancing back. "But enough science for now. ("!" Thought Gallantmon) it's time for me, and for everyone else, to pay you back for all the hard times you gave to us and all the innocent beings you destroyed. I swear that with the bond the three of us share, we WILL destroy you!!!"  
  
"And HOW do you think you'll accomplish that?" Daemon said coolly.  
  
"Like THIS." Megagargomon charged up to the ignorant demon Digimon and swiftly punched him across the face. Daemon paused for a moment, dumbfounded, giving a chance for Sakuyamon and Gallantmon to rush up and continue the attack.  
  
"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon cried and forced Daemon back with a piercing blow from his joust. Sakuyamon followed closely. "Spirit strike!" She yelled. And with that, three images of foxes threw themselves at wrapped themselves around Daemon. Megagargomon seized this opportunity to fire off his attack.  
  
"Mega barrage!" A spray of missiles flooded where Daemon stood, and exploded with a terrifying force. Gallantmon and Sakuyamon threw their hands up to shield themselves from the rocks and rubble that flew in all directions.  
  
For a moment, the smoke distorted the vision of the three tamers. Squinting into the mist, Rika's voice quietly broke through. "Did we get him?" She asked.  
  
"I don't think we can celebrate." Renamon replied. "He's bound to be stronger than that."  
  
"How right you are." The dark silhouette of their nemesis slowly emerged from the foggy areas of the wreck. Though he does appear to be slightly beaten and scratched, he looked no less intimidating as when this fight first began. Daemon narrowed his eyes. "So you have increased your power. Good, I was hoping this fight would get better." Daemon smirked. "Now it's my turn." Placing his hands together, he focused his energy into a massive ball within his palms. With one mighty throw, Daemon blasted the attack towards the tamers.  
  
Gallantmon and Sakuyamon quickly jumped out of the path of the attack. However, Megagargomon stayed for a brief moment before he realized what was wrong.  
  
"HENRY!" Cried Susie, coughing uncontrollably amongst the smoke.  
  
"SUSIE!" Henry screamed. In one forceful leap, Megagargomon found his way to Susie and covered up Susie within his palms as the attack hurled itself right at them.  
  
"MEGAGARGOMON!" Gallantmon and Sakuyamon screamed together. The blast had covered the area in a gigantic dome of energy. The devastating explosion shook the entire area and cleared all buildings in its path. Sakuyamon tried to force her way into the explosion, but Gallantmon held her back.  
  
"Let me go!!!" She yelled, tears flooding down her face. She struggled against Gallantmon's grasp. "He could have been killed! We need to help him!!! LET ME GO!!!"  
  
"There is NO way I'm letting you in there!" Gallantmon yelled back. "You think getting ourselves killed right now is going to be any better???"  
  
"How could you!?" She screamed. "When one of our own friends are in danger you just think about your own stupid life!?"  
  
"You think this easy for ME to take???" He screamed back, forcing his tears away. "You think I want to watch my friend die???? NO! But the fate of the world is with us! And we can't afford to die now! As bad as it is, it's better to lose one than three."  
  
Sakuyamon knew Gallantmon was right. Helplessly, Rika cried out for her fallen comrade.  
  
"He is not gone." Renamon's voice stated.  
  
Rika paused. "What?"  
  
"He is not gone." Renamon repeated. "I can still feel his presence."  
  
This time, Gallantmon, along with Sakuyamon, tore through the now empty area to find a figure in the middle. It slowly put its head up and opened its palms. Inside, was little Susie. Other than a few scrapes, Susie looked to be in good condition.  
  
Megagargomon smiled. "Good." He said softly. "You're all right."  
  
"Henry!!!" Rika yelled. Gently, Sakuyamon nudged at the machine Digimon.  
  
"Ya, worry about him and not me." Terriermon's voice popped up. "What am I? Chopped liver?"  
  
Sakuyamon smiled. "Sorry Terriermon. At least now I know you're not gone."  
  
"We'll live." Henry said, hoping to reassure his friend. It probably worked, since Sakuyamon relaxed.  
  
"You'll have to take it easy for now." Gallantmon said. "We'll hold off Daemon for now until you recover your strength." The comment was returned by a strange cackle by Daemon.  
  
"You believe that you can hold me off when you couldn't with even three of you together?" Daemon asked. "I'll just finish this whole city off with one blast!" Placing his hands together again, he focused his energy, now forming an orb even bigger than the last.  
  
"If he gets that orb big enough, this whole city will be doomed!" Renamon exclaimed.  
  
"He's going to level the whole city!" Rika yelled.  
  
"And then some, by the looks of it." Terriermon added.  
  
"We can't let him!" Takato cried. "There are innocent people in this city! We can't let them get killed! We have to stop him!"  
  
"But how?" Henry said. "We're not strong enough!"  
  
"Don't say that!" Takato yelled back. "We are strong enough, and we're going to prove it! Everyone scatter and surround him!"  
  
With that order, everyone separated and formed a triangle formation around Daemon.  
  
"Shield of the Just!"  
  
"Spirit Strike!"  
  
"Mega Barrage!"  
  
The three blasts managed to find their way to Daemon, but disappeared into the vortex of the orb with Daemon created, making it larger.  
  
"He's absorbing our attacks!" Sakuyamon yelled. "This is completely hopeless!"  
  
"There has to be a way!" Gallantmon yelled. "And we'll do it even if it kills us! WE ARE NOT GIVING UP!"  
  
And with that, each of the three Digimon lit up, not only in their own colors of light, but the combined colors of the others. Within the brilliance, each was connected by a stream of light with one another, forming a triangle around Daemon.  
  
"What. what is happening???" Daemon yelled in confusion. "That light."  
  
Gallantmon took a step forward. Sakuyamon and Megagargomon followed, enclosing the triangle.  
  
"YOU FOOLS!!!" Daemon exclaimed. "You may save the city from this blast, but kill all of us in the process!"  
  
"Better to die with you than let you live!" Sakuyamon screamed.  
  
"If this is what needs to be done to stop you," Megagargomon continued. "Then we'll do it!"  
  
"I said that we'll do it even if it kills us!" Gallantmon yelled. "And if we die, so be it!"  
  
Again, the three advanced, causing Daemon's orb to be too big to be held within it. Daemon screamed, the orb engulfing him within its energy. The blast erupted in front of the Tamers' faces, but held within the form of the triangle that the three had created. Soon, the triangle broke, and the tamers were blown back in different directions. Daemon's data drifted up slowly and disappeared back through the game.  
  
"We. did it." Takato smiled, and promptly blacked out.  
  
  
  
"Takato??? Wake up Takato!!!"  
  
"Who. who is that?" Takato thought. A familiar voice was calling out to him.  
  
"Please don't be gone. I'm begging you."  
  
Takato slightly opened his eyes. The sudden light was a bit too much and caused him to shut his eyes again. "Am I dead?" He thought to himself. With all his might, he forced his eyes open. Rika stared back at him and broke out into a huge smile.  
  
"Rika?" Takato stuttered.  
  
"Takato!!!" She yelled. Tears flooded her eyes. It was obvious she had been crying before too. Without another word, Rika wrapped her arms around Takato, who had just gotten up. "I thought I lost you."  
  
Takato smiled and returned her embrace. "I couldn't leave you. I never could."  
  
Henry, from a slight distance away, was smiling for his friends. He gently held Susie in his arms while Terriermon sat on his head. Guilmon and Renamon went off to greet their tamers.  
  
Yet, even within all the joy and happiness, a more serious problem was at hand. Henry stared back into the sky sighed. "I don't have a choice." He thought to himself. Takato noticed this and stared up as well, gasping at the sight that was above them.  
  
The gate was still open.  
  
"How is this possible???" Takato yelled, letting go of Rika. He squeezed Rika's hand tightly. "We defeated Daemon and did exactly what Impmon said! If we destroy Daemon, Digimon that followed him out that gate will follow him back in the gate." And with that, he froze.  
  
".Once all the Digimon who went through that gate return to the digital world, the gate will close and repair itself on its own." Henry finished for him. And with that, a pair of black wings sprouted from Henry's back. "It must be done. Venomhydramon is still a part of me, and he is still one of the Digimon who went through that gate."  
  
"You can't!" Rika screamed. "We already lost you so many times!"  
  
"If it needs to be done, then I'll do it." Henry said, turning his back to them. He stared at the ground and let the tears drip onto the rubble left from the fight. "I don't want to leave you all, but this is for the good of the world." He wiped his tears away and turned back, smiling. "But that isn't going to keep me away forever. I promise you, I'll be back." Setting Susie back down on her feet, he placed Terriermon in her arms. "Take good care of her for me, Terriermon."  
  
"Henry." Terriermon began, but Henry held up his hand to stop him.  
  
"I won't be there for her for a little while." He said. "And I know I can trust you."  
  
Getting down on one knee, he gave Susie his digivice. "And as for you, I need you to be a big girl when I'm gone." Henry gave her a little poke on the nose, making her giggle. "Be nice to Terriermon and try not to dress him up, will you? Oh ya, and keep him out of trouble for me" Henry said, winking.  
  
"Hey!" Terriermon shouted. "Who's taking care of whom?" Henry smiled and got up. Turning to Takato and Rika, he quietly spoke. "Thank you for everyone you've gone through with me. Keep each other safe."  
  
Takato and Rika held hands. "Of course we will." Rika said.  
  
Spreading his wings, Henry lifted himself into the air. "Don't think of me as being gone," He called out to them as he flew up. "Think of it as just a temporary road split. Like I promised, I'll be back, no matter how long it may take." Giving one last smile to his friends, he shot forth into the gate with great speed. Once he was out of sight, the gate faded to a close.  
  
"We won't forget you, Henry." Takato said. "We'll be right here waiting." And with that, he turned to Rika and smiled. "I love you, Rika."  
  
"I love you too, Takato." Takato felt his lips press onto Rika's. All his thoughts drifted away as he feel the surroundings disappear within the sheer bliss, like a dream that will never end. the dream of true love's first kiss.  
  
To be continued in the upcoming Epilogue  
  
OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ALMOST DONE!!! Please R/R!!! I think it sounded kinda sappy at the end, but after all, I am a Rukato fan ^_^ Hope you enjoyed that and I'll try and write the Epilogue as fast as possible. Bye for now! 


	15. Epilogue

Wow. I'm speechless! I can't believe the number of reviews I got in one day. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it is greatly appreciated. I'm also getting very giddy for some reason so I'm gonna use up my energy by writing the Epilogue. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I'm glad that people are still reading my fic after all this time. Sorry! The wait was not meant to be punishment.   
  
Disclaimer: I hate doing this every chapter!!! (And it takes me 'til the LAST chapter to complain about it!) I don't own Digimon, don't sue.   
  
The Power of Three  
Epilogue  
  
"Come on, Rika, honey!" Rika's mom yelled. "We have to hurry or we're going to be late." Rika responded by slamming the door open.   
  
"I hate dresses." She said bluntly. Throwing on a long sleeve black shirt, she tugged annoyingly on her velvet black skirt. "That goes double for even shorter versions of dresses."  
  
"It's a skirt, dear." Her grandmother stated.   
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Honey, I know how much you hate to dress up," Rika's mom said. "But we ARE attending a funeral and you need to look nice. It'd be disrespectful to wear pants."  
  
"Henry's not dead." Rika said quietly. Her mom suddenly came up with a camera and snapped a few photos.   
  
"Of course he's not." Rika's mom said absentmindedly. "Now hold still, I want to get some pictures of you during the rare times that you wear something tasteful, not like the jeans and t-shirt that you're always in."  
  
"Mom!" Rika shouted.  
  
  
  
Takato didn't understand why he had to go. The adults wouldn't believe the two of them (three including Susie) that Henry was going to be back. Henry's family could only believe that Henry was dead and there was nothing else he, Rika, or Susie could do.   
  
Fumbling with the buttons, he cursed the people who made the suit so hard to wear. After 10 minutes or so, he eventually got the jacket buttoned up and walked out of the bakery with his parents.   
  
  
  
It's been a week since the rampage of Digimon within the district. Shinjuku was being repaired, and luckily no one (except maybe the tamers) was badly injured during the fight. Jeri had quite a freight during the time but is still holding on, as innocent and cheerful as ever.   
  
As for Kazu and Kenta, they haven't been able to sleep for 3 nights straight after the attack but eventually could not hold out and collapsed in exhaustion.   
  
Rika and Takato continue on with the hope that they will still see Henry again. They know for sure that he will not break a promise.   
  
  
  
"Hey! Rika! Over here!" Takato waved to his friend/girlfriend who had just entered the door. His parents hushed him and told him to sit down, which he obeyed. Rika found her way over and sat down next to him, followed by her mother and grandmother. Behind them sat Jeri, as well as Kenta and Kazu who (for once) was keeping his big mouth shut.   
  
Unfortunately, Rika didn't get a chance to talk since the funeral was starting. A picture of Henry hung on the wall to the front of the area.   
  
"Today," The man at the front started, (Takato had no clue who he was but he didn't say anything.) "We are gathered here to bid farewell to a beloved son and true friend, Henry Wong. To some, he was a respectful and bright student, and to many others, he was much more than that…"   
  
Rika cut the man's voice out of her mind. Susie slid off her seat and made her way towards Rika, who bent over to hear what she had to say. Nodding, she too, got up and held Susie by the hand as the two strode out of the hall, followed by Takato, and soon Kenta, Kazu, and Jeri. Some watched them out the door in surprise, while others shot them a menacing look for their disrespect. Rika and Takato avoided their eyes and kept on walking. Susie just focused on getting out.   
  
Rika's mother was about to go after her when Rika's grandmother pulled her back.   
  
"Let her go." She said quietly as Rika's mother sat back down.   
  
"But…"   
  
Takato's mother looked over to where they sat. "A friend's death is very hard on children at such a young age. It's best to let them go." Rika's mother nodded and said no more. Little did they know that this was not the reason why they left.   
  
  
  
Takato and Rika sat by a rock cliff over looking the ocean, not far from where the funeral was being held. Susie curled up on Rika's lap, drifting off to sleep. Takato put a hand on Rika's shoulder while Rika threw another rock into the waters.   
  
"I'm glad you walked out of their first, I wouldn't have had the guts." Takato said, giving her a peck on the cheek.   
  
"It was her idea first." Rika said, stroking Susie's head. "Besides, the funeral was a waste of our time. We know he's not dead." Jeri, Kazu and Kenta stood behind them.   
  
"Man, I can't believe you guys had a whole adventure and we missed out on it!" Kazu whined, placing his hands behind his head.   
  
"Ya, all we got were a bunch of stupid Bakkamon in our apartment and trashing our stuff." Kenta added. "This bites."  
  
"But at least we know that we didn't REALLY lose someone." Jeri said optimistically. "And we don't have to worry as much."  
  
"That is so like you, Jeri, always looking on the bright side of things." Kazu said.   
  
Looking back, Takato smiled. "There's nothing wrong with optimism, Kazu."   
  
"Ya, but…" Kazu continued to blab on about the pessimistic side of optimism, which sounded so farfetched that everyone, even his best friend Kenta, stopped listening to him.   
  
"We need optimism in this world." Takato thought to himself. "Optimism is what pulls us through every battle and every journey. It's what gives us hope to do something, and the hope to keep on going." Rika put her head on Takato's shoulder and Takato pulled her closer.   
  
"And with optimism" He thought, "Is what will give us the hope that we'll see Henry again… Someday…"  
  
End of Epilogue.   
  
GASP!!! I am finally done this story!!! I don't know much about funerals since the last time I went to one, I was only around 10 years old, and now I'm 14. Besides, I've only been to two funerals in my life. They were also both Chinese funerals, so I had to burn stuff in a fire. (Chinese people believe that things that are burned will somehow make their way to the one who passed away in the afterlife.)   
  
Now, I have a not-so-dangerous job for you. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is a long one and requires patience. The authoress of this story plans to make a sequel, and she need you to tell her if she should continue. If your answer is yes, post a review by clicking the button at the bottom of this screen (but of course, you're not idiots and you know how to do it) Once the authoress receives a total of 10 or more reviews for the Epilogue, you will receive another job which requires patience and trust. You must wait patiently for the sequel to appear, and be aware that the authoress cannot set a specific time or even a proper margin of time. No matter how many days or even months you have to wait, you will have to keep the hope that the authoress IS working on the upcoming story. Good luck, soldiers.   
  
This message shall self destruct... not.   
  
Quick summary of the above: REVIEW!!! 


End file.
